Settle Down
by Swani
Summary: Korra is the adoptive mother of a young Shila and Asami Sato is Shila's kindergarten teacher. Soon after meeting, relatives and loved ones begin to badger both women about settling down. But with whom? (Modern AU)
1. First Day Of School

"Mommy! We're going to be late!"

Korra frowned as she zipped Shila's backpack. "Shila, sweetie, we're not going to be late. Just relax."

"It's my first day of school, we can't be late." Shila said adjusting her shoes. "Look! All by myself."

Korra grinned and sat down on the floor and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're so smart. Now, how do you want your hair? Up or down?"

"Down is ok." Shila said. "Is my bag ready?"

"Yes. I even packed you're favorite lunch." Korra said. She stood and brushed off her pants. She helped Shila put her backpack on and then took her daughter's hand.

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

><p>Asami Sato smiled brightly as she finished putting her last poster up. She stepped back and admired her little classroom. She was excited to start the new school year. Last year, which had been her first, had been very successful.<p>

She checked the clock, a half an hour before class was supposed to start. Students would be arriving soon. She raised her eyebrows as the door to the classroom opened.

Her breath caught in her throat when a tribal woman entered holding the hand of a little girl. She was absolutely stunning. The woman glanced up and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Korra and this is Shila." The little girl stepped forward and waved shyly. "I'll probably have to drop her off early some days. Is that alright?"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm usually here at about seven every morning." Asami stepped closer to Korra and offered her hand. "I'm Asami Sato."

Korra took her hand and smiled warmly. "Any relation to Hiroshi Sato?" She asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes." Asami said uncomfortably. "He's my father."

"Oh." Korra said in surprise. "I was just joking. I mean, I'm a huge fan of Future Industries. I love my toaster."

Asami chuckled softly. "We do make a fine toaster."

"Oh, and my coffee maker? Out of this world!" Korra said animatedly.

She smiled as Asami tucked some hair behind her ear and chuckled softly. Asami certainly was beautiful, hers was the kind of beauty that put a smile on your face and kept it there.

Asami knelt down to Shila. "Hi, I'm Miss Sato. I'm going to be your teacher this year."

"Hi, Miss Sato, I'm Shila! This is my mommy." Shila said with a bright smile. "You're really pretty, Miss Sato."

"Why, thank you." Asami said with a graceful smile. A smile that made Korra's heart jump. "I think you're very pretty, too. In fact, you look just like your mommy."

"How?" Shila asked with a slight frowned.

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Um, well…"

"I adopted her when she was about two." Korra said quickly. "Her parents were killed in a car accident."

"Oh. She knows?" Asami asked standing up.

Korra nodded. "I've been honest with her."

"I respect that." Asami said with an even smile. "Would you and Shila like a quick tour?"

Korra looked down at Shila who nodded excitedly. Korra took Shila's hand and they followed Asami around the room.

Korra couldn't help but get distracted by the passion with which Asami spoke. One could easily see that she loved what she did. Korra watched as Asami won Shila's heart with just a few words. Korra chuckled quietly to herself; she knew that look on Shila's face. She was enthralled.

"Miss Sato, are you married?" Shila asked out of the blue.

"No. I'm not."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

Asami chuckled. "No."

"Do you like girls?"

"Shila!" Korra scolded. "That's enough."

"I like everyone, Shila." Asami said diplomatically. "I don't mind if someone is a boy, or a girl, or anything else. It's who they are on the inside that matters to me."

"So, you like girls?" Shila asked again, more insistently.

"Yes, I like girls." Asami said with an amused smile.

Shila grinned and tugged on Korra's hand. "Then you should marry Mommy! She likes girls and isn't married!"

Korra's face flushed and Asami chuckled softly. "Shila, your mommy and I just met."

"Shila! That's enough!" Korra scolded again. "Do you still want to go to the park after school?"

"Yes."

"Then enough." Korra frowned as she glanced back to Asami. "I'm really sorry."

"It's no problem. She's just a little girl." Asami said waving it off. "Probably just worried about you."

Korra shifted. "Still. Anyway, I need to head out. I have to head back home to get changed for work."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a police officer." Korra said with a smile.

Asami crossed her arms and smiled. "Maybe you'll have to come in and talk to the class one day."

"Maybe."

Asami let her eyes slid over Korra's fit form. This woman was well put together and that smiled stirred something in her, but it was the other woman's humor that caught her attention.

She watched as Korra knelt down to give Shila a hug. Asami could easily see that Shila was the most important thing in Korra's world. She smiled when the other woman straightened up.

"If she misbehaves, give me a call." Korra said handing Asami a business card.

"Somehow I doubt she'll be a problem."

* * *

><p>Korra stepped out of the classroom and wiped away a stray tear. "They said the first day of school would be rough." She mumbled to herself. A smooth smile found it's way to her face when she thought about Shila's teacher. "Asami…rolls of the tongue nicely."<p>

She certainly was beautiful, but Korra didn't have the opportunity to get distracted by things like romance. She had a child to feed and a roof to keep over their heads. Yes, she got lonely from time to time, but at the end of the day Shila's happiness was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Asami glanced out the window and caught the last glimpse of Korra. She smiled softly. She seemed like an amazing person, Asami secretly hoped they would get to know more about each other as the year progressed.<p>

"Miss Sato?"

She looked down at Shila, who was tugging on the hem of he skirt. Asami knelt down to her. "Yes?"

"Mommy will pick me up right?" She asked looking away. "I miss her already."

Asami said and cupped Shila's cheek. "Well, don't worry. We'll have so much fun today that the time will just fly by and before you know it she'll be here to pick you up."

Shila smiled brightly and threw her arms around Asami's neck. "Thank you, Miss Sato."

"You're welcome, dear."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you." Mako called not looking up from his computer.<p>

Korra set the coffee down on his desk and stretched. "You will never believe who Shila's kindergarten teacher is."

"Who's that?" He asked glancing up.

"Asami Sato."

Mako's eyes widened. "Asami Sato is Shila's teacher? The daughter of famed industrialist Hiroshi Sato?"

"The one and only."

Mako leaned back in his chair and snagged his coffee cup, taking a sip. "She as beautiful as they say?"

"And then some." Korra said, taking her seat in the desk across from Mako's.

He grinned. "Think you could introduce me?"

Korra chuckled. Mako had been her partner for six years now. They had their moments of strife, but they worked well together. Even after their failed romantic relationship in the academy. If anything it strengthened their bond when they became partners.

"You going to be ok?" Mako asked suddenly. "First day of school is a big deal."

She shrugged. "I'll be ok. She's five so I have time to freak out before she's out off to college."

Mako chuckled. "You need to settle down, Korra. Man, woman, I don't care. You need to settle down for that kid."

"Shila and I are perfectly happy as we are. I'm not going to start bringing boyfriends or girlfriends around her." Korra shook her head. "She needs stability, that wouldn't be right."

The amber-eyed man shrugged. "If you say so, come on, Chief is waving us over."

* * *

><p>Asami held up a slip of paper. "Can anyone tell me what shape this is?"<p>

Shila's hand was the first to go up. Asami nodded in her direction and Shila cleared her throat.

"That's a circle!"

Asami grinned. "Very good!" Asami switched sheets of paper. "Gan, can you tell me what shape this is?"

The green-eyed boy stuttered a bit. "Um, a square?"

"No, it's a triangle." Asami corrected gently.

The boy frowned and put his head down on his desk. Asami bit her lip but Shila patted him on the shoulder. He peaked up and she smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry. You only missed it by one side. Mommy says that 'these things happen, but now you know better.' I can help you remember it!"

"You will?" He asked quietly.

Shila nodded again. He returned her smile and his cheeks flushed slightly.

Asami smiled in wonder at Shila's behavior. She had seen well-behaved children, but none like Shila. She smiled fondly as her thoughts drifted to Korra. Something about that woman stuck with her all day.

* * *

><p>"You two aren't leaving until the paperwork is filed!" Chief Bei Fong shouted at Mako and Korra. "You screwed up the whole system last time so now you have to stay and fix it!"<p>

Korra swore under breath and Mako raised an eyebrow. "What?" He whispered as the Chief left earshot.

"I had to pick up Shila fifteen minutes ago!" Korra hissed back at him. "Bei Fong will never let me leave and we have hours of paperwork."

Mako looked around and saw that the coast was clear. "You get out of here. I'll handle this stuff."

"Mako?"

"Pick your kid up, Korra. You just owe me breakfast tomorrow."

Korra smiled appreciatively and grabbed her keys. "You're a life saver."

* * *

><p>Shila sat at her desk with a sad frown and Asami pursed her lips. All of the other children had been picked up but Korra was nowhere to be found. Asami had even tried calling the number on the card Korra had given her but no one picked up.<p>

"Miss Sato, is my mommy still coming?" Shila asked in a sullen tone.

Asami forced a smiled and knelt down next to Shila's desk. "Of course she is. She probably just had some bad guys to put away."

Shila perked up a little. "You think?"

"Yeah, I do. I bet she caught a bunch of bad guys to keep you safe. She knows you're ok with me, so she took little extra time to make sure they never ever get out."

The five year old clapped excitedly. "That sounds like Mommy!"

"Do you have your pictures to show her?" Asami asked.

Shila nodded and retrieved the sheet of paper from her backpack. She handed it to Asami who cooed over it immediately.

"That's me and Mommy with our doggy Naga." Shila pointed to the picture. "I drew a sun, too."

"I bet your mommy will love it!" Asami said with a smile while handing it back.

"I like you a lot, Miss Sato." Shila said as she put the picture away. "Are you sure you won't marry my mommy?"

"Sweetheart, I just met her this morning." Asami said gently.

Shila frowned. "But she smiled real pretty at you and she doesn't do that. I want another Mommy, but she says it wouldn't be fair to me. I liked the way you two looked at each other. It was nice. Mommy looked happy." She rubbed her eyes. "I just want her to be happy, too."

Before Asami could speak the door burst open and Korra stepped in quickly.

"Shila!" She moved to her daughter. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, Mommy." Shila said with a smile. "Miss Sato told me about all the bad guys you had to put away. She said you knew I was ok with her so you took extra time to make sure they never got out!"

Korra glanced at Asami, who smiled sheepishly. "Exactly." Korra said quickly, smiling her thanks to Asami. "They're never ever going to get out and hurt anyone ever again. Thank you, Miss Sato, for watching over Miss Shila." She saluted Asami comically.

Asami chuckled and saluted back at Korra. "Anything for you, Officer Korra."

"Detective!" Shila corrected quickly.

The teacher clasped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, well excuse me, _Detective_ Korra."

Korra winked at Asami. "I'll let you off with a warning this time."

Asami grinned as Korra winked playfully. She couldn't stop the blush from dancing across her cheeks. Korra saw this and ducked her head down hiding her own blush.

"Thank you, Miss Sato." Korra said softly. "I was so panicked."

"It's not an issue. Shila is a delight." Asami smiled. "Please, call me Asami."

"Well, thank you, Asami." Korra said with a smile as she scooped Shila up. "Come on, baby, let's go to the park."

"Bye Miss Sato!" Shila called, waving excitedly.

"Bye Shila." Asami called back with a wave of her own.

She leaned against the doorframe as Korra carried Shila down the hallway. Something about Korra's smile just stuck with her, not to mention Shila was an incredible child.

Asami smiled fondly before retreating back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>Korra buckled Shila into her car seat in the back of the car. Shila looked at Korra expectantly.<p>

"What?" Korra asked.

"Miss Sato is really nice." Shila said flatly. "You like her."

"She's your teacher, I should like her." Korra said defensively.

"She's really happy and she smiles a lot."

Korra eyes widened and she shook her head. "My five year old daughter is trying to hook me up with someone. Have you been listening to Uncle Mako again?"

"He said that you're sad and that I need another parent." Shila crossed her arms. "I want another mommy and I want it to be Miss Sato."

Korra sighed heavily. "We'll talk about this later. Let's go get Naga and go to the park."

The detective shook her head as she shut the door to the backseat and got in the driver's seat. Asami Sato was a beauty and had a smile that could light up a room. Shila loved her after just one day, but then again Shila loved everything.

Korra shook the thought of the beautiful and charming Asami Sato out of her head before she started the car.


	2. Meeting At The Park

"Bye, Miss Sato!" Shila called as Korra scooped her up.

Asami waved to Shila. Korra turned and smiled at Asami who winked playfully.

This was yet another day where Korra was late coming to pick Shila up. It had become a bit of a trend over the past several weeks, but Asami didn't mind staying after school for an extra hour with Shila.

That girl had a way of brightening up Asami's day no matter how she was feeling. The day Shila had to stay home from school after falling off of her bike, Asami had been worried sick and called to check on her during her lunch break and after school.

Asami watched with an easy smile as Korra carried Shila down the hallway. Her heart was swelling in her chest. Shila had come to mean so much to her over these past several weeks.

"Hey, you." Asami turned to see Bolin, the physical education teacher. He also happened to be the brother of Korra's partner.

"Hey."

Bolin smiled knowingly at Asami. "You love that little girl."

"I do, she's really something special."

"What about her mom?" Bolin asked nonchalantly.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Korra is a wonderful woman and a great mother. We haven't really spoken much outside of topical conversation."

"That's a shame. You two would hit it off." Bolin said with a low whistle.

"Why does everyone say that?" Asami asked absently.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Shila asked as she finished her dinner.<p>

"Yes?" Korra answered as she put her own dishes in the sink.

"Do you think we could have Miss Sato over for dinner?" Shila asked kicking her feet back and forth under the table.

Korra shook her head. "I don't know if that's appropriate."

"But she's really nice and I want to show her all the stuff in my room!" Shila said defiantly.

"Sweetie, no." Korra said softly, but sternly. "Miss Sato is your teacher and we don't know her very well."

"She could be my mama if you'd actually try."

Korra snapped her head over to Shila who was pouting. "Uncle Mako teach you that one?"

"Yes!" Shila said indignantly. "He said you'd be happy if you actually tried."

"He is going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow." Korra mumbled. "You can read for an hour, but then bed time. We're going to the park tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Go get it, girl!" Korra called as she threw the tennis ball. Her dog, Naga, went charging after it.<p>

She scooped it up in her mouth and charged back towards Korra, dropping the ball at her feet.

"Can I throw it?" Shila asked.

* * *

><p>Asami wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned back to stretch out her back. She loved going for runs on clear days like this. She straightened up and took a look around the park.<p>

She smiled as she saw and elderly couple holding hands on a park bench, kids running through a fountain, and a father and son fishing at the lake.

She had been so caught up with the beauty of the park that she didn't see the tennis ball flying at her face.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Korra said quickly as she saw the tennis ball hit the jogger. "Naga, stay here with Shila."<p>

* * *

><p>Asami clasped a hand over her face. "What the hell?" She murmured as she saw the tennis ball at her feet.<p>

"I am so sorry about that!" A woman called. "I didn't realize my daughter had such a good throwing arm."

Asami glanced up in irritation, but the mood vanished instantly when she saw concerned blue eyes.

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

The two women stared at each other for a moment. Korra's eyes dipped down Asami's body. The teacher was clad only in running tights, which clung to her, and a deep red sports bra. Her hair was pulled back and she was covered in sweet. Korra felt the blush cross her face.

Asami arched a brow slightly when she noticed Korra's tight tank top and shorts. The shorts weren't long enough to obscure the vision of Korra's muscular, well-defined, thighs. Korra's own short hair fell just below her chin and was tousled from a day of physical activity.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked quickly, ripping her eyes away from Asami's body. "Shila wanted to throw the ball and I didn't realize she had that kind of power."

"It's alright." Asami murmured. "I don't think it'll bruise."

"Where did it get you?"

"My cheekbone, hurts like hell."

Korra bit her lip. "Here, we have some ice packs in our cooler. It might help with the swelling."

"It's swelling?"

"A little." Korra said softly. "I'm really sorry."

The detective lifted her hand to Asami's cheek and her fingers brushed across it slowly. Asami's eyes fluttered shut as she relished in the feather light touches.

"I think some ice might be a good idea." Asami said breathlessly. "I feel a little faint."

"We have stuff for sandwiches if you need to eat something." Korra took Asami's arm and helped her over to where she had a picnic blanket laid out.

"I should be ok, I probably just need to sit for a moment." Asami said as they reached the blanket.

Shila stood quickly. "Miss Sato! I'm sorry, did I hit you?"

"Yeah, but it's ok, sweetie." Asami said as Korra sat her down. "Your mommy is going to let me have borrow an ice pack."

Shila frowned and threw her arms around Asami. The teacher smiled tenderly and patted Shila's head. Korra arched a brow as she studied the look on Asami's face. She opened the cooler and wrapped an ice pack in a towel before handing it to Asami.

"Thank you." Asami said. She rested the ice pack to her injured cheek and Shila pulled away.

"Mommy, can I make Miss Sato a sandwich?"

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Well, you'll have to see if Miss Sato is hungry."

"Miss Sato, are you hungry? You should stay and have lunch with us!" Shila said excitedly.

Asami glanced up at Korra, who nodded. "I'd love to, Shila."

"Yay! I'll make everyone some sandwiches! Even Naga!"

Korra and Asami chuckled. "I'll go grab some drinks from the stand." Korra said turning to Asami. "Do you have a preference?"

"What do they have?"

Shila looked up. "Go with Mommy! The sandwiches have to be a surprise!"

Korra crossed her arms. "We're not leaving you alone."

"I have Naga! She'll keep me safe." Shila said, patting Naga on the head.

Asami glanced up at Korra, who shrugged. "Alright, Naga, you keep Shila safe."

Naga barked in response and sat at attention at Shila's feet. Korra held out a hand and helped Asami to her feet.

"We'll be back in about five minutes." Korra said. "Naga, on guard."

"She'll stay with Shila?" Asami asked skeptically.

Korra nodded. "Naga was a police dog for several years. I adopted her when she was retired form service after she was injured in a raid."

"You have a penchant for the lost, don't you?" Asami asked with a soft smile.

The detective shrugged. "I'm a cop, what do you expect? Let's get something to drink."

Asami followed Korra to the drink stand. The teacher glanced back at Shila and Naga. The five year old was messily making sandwiches; Asami couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips.

"So, how's Shila doing in school?" Korra asked, almost disinterestedly.

"Oh, she's a delight." Asami said, turning back to Korra. "I wish all the children were more like her."

"Good."

Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra's blank expression. She bit her lip and stopped walking. Korra turned back to her and frowned.

"I get the feeling you don't like me." Asami said, looking away.

Korra shrugged. "You're my daughter's teacher. I like you well enough."

"You just seem distant."

"I'm sorry. Its just work."

Asami frowned when Korra looked away. She rested a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"You need to talk about it?"

Korra's eyes widened when hers met concerned emerald eyes. She cleared her throat and shifted. Even in jogging clothes, Asami's beauty and kindness were still overwhelming.

"A perp walked due to lack of evidence." She admitted softly. "I'm trying to forget it, but it creeps back in my mind and stays there."

"I'm sorry." Asami said gently. "What was the crime?"

"Drugs. Selling to be specific." Korra said somberly. "Now Lightening Bolt Zolt is back on the streets peddling his Red Sand. I screwed up."

"Korra, I'm sure you did the best you could." Asami reached over and tucked some hair behind some of Korra's hair behind her ear. Her hand trailed down and she cupped Korra's cheek. "You can't beat yourself up. You'll just have to bust him next time."

The detective relaxed under Asami's touch. A peaceful grin formed and she leaned into Asami's hand. Korra's hand covered Asami and she squeezed gently. The women smiled at each other as they withdrew their hands.

"Thanks, Asami." Korra said softly. "So, what do you want to drink? It's on me."

* * *

><p>Shila smiled luminously before turning to Naga.<p>

"See? I told you they liked each other!"

Naga barked in response.

* * *

><p>Asami laughed as Shila swatted Naga away from her sandwich. Korra whistled and threw Naga a dog biscuit.<p>

"Do you like your sandwich, Miss Sato?" Shila asked hopefully.

"I did." Asami said with a wink. "In fact, it was the best sandwich I have ever had."

Shila's eyes brightened and she clapped. "Mommy, did you hear?"

"I did." Korra said with a smile. "You're amazing, sweetie."

"I'm glad you stayed to have food with us." Shila said with a bashful smile.

Korra smiled slowly, her gaze locking on Asami's. "Me too." She said softly.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Shila has a good throwing arm." Asami said leaning closer to Korra so their shoulders brushed. Korra grinned and blushed. Asami giggled softly.

Shila smiled when she saw Korra and Asami steal a glance form each other and then look away.

"So, Asami, do you think you'd like to join us for dinner sometime?" Korra asked, attempting to seem nonchalant. "Shila would love to show her the drawings in her room."

"But when I asked you said she couldn't." Shila said with a frown.

"Uh." Korra said quickly and Asami smiled knowingly. "Whoops."

Asami sat up straight and smiled at Shila. "Well, if it's ok with your mommy, I'd love to come to dinner."

"Mommy?"

"I just asked, didn't I?"

Asami turned back to Korra. "When is good for you?"

"Um, maybe this coming Tuesday?" Korra asked with a dreamy grin.

"That sounds wonderful. Should I bring anything?"

"Your appetite." Korra said with a charming grin. "I'll handle everything else."

"Yah!" Shila cheered.

* * *

><p>Korra lifted the cooler as Asami finished folding the blanket. Shila put the leash on Naga and gripped it tightly.<p>

"Thanks for helping us tear down." Korra said.

"Oh, not a problem. Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you."

"How's the cheek?"

"Still a little sore." Asami bit her lip and smiled bravely. "Maybe a kiss would make it feel better."

Korra coughed and blushed suddenly. Asami chuckled a laid the blanket on top of the cooler that Korra was carrying. Shila yawned and tugged at Asami's hand.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Will you carry me? I'm tired." Shila asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Asami nodded and took Naga's leash before scooping Shila up into her arms. Korra smiled at the sight. 'Maybe dating isn't such a bad idea.' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Two women stopped at the drinking fountain and panted. One glanced towards the parking lot and her eyes widened.<p>

"What is it, Jin?"

"Isn't that your son's teacher?" Jin asked point towards the parking lot.

The other woman turned and she gasped. "Yes, it is and she's with Shila and her mother."

"Korra? The police detective?" Jin said quickly. "Oh, Ming, this is too delicious."

"Looks like they're hitting it off too." Ming said crossing her arms. "I mean Korra's single, has been for a long time. What's the harm?"

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate, what if she plays favorites?"

"She doesn't. Asami Sato is a good woman." Ming nodded thoughtfully. "She and Korra would probably be good together."

"I say you call the rest of the parents. This gossip is too good."

Ming looked at Jin deviously. "Oh, you know I'm calling them."

* * *

><p>Korra strapped Shila in her car seat as the child began to nod off. Asami shut the trunk carefully, as to not wake the young girl. Korra shut the back seat door and moved to the back the car.<p>

"Thanks." Korra said. "I had a great time, but I'm sorry my daughter threw a tennis ball at you."

"Don't be." Asami said softly. "I think it turned out to be a pretty great day."

"Yeah." Korra said with a goofy grin. "Does your cheek still hurt?"

"A little, yeah."

The detective smiled and stepped closer to Asami. The teacher blushed as Korra pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Asami had to fight the temptation to turn her head and capture Korra's lips.

"There. You said a kiss would make it feel better." Korra said with her own blush.

"Thanks." Asami said breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'll see you Monday morning."

"Monday, it is." Korra said. She smiled and moved to the driver's seat. Asami stepped back as she watched Korra get in and start the engine. She waved as the car pulled away.

Her hands went up to her cheek and her face broke out in a large smile.

* * *

><p>Here, a lot of grinning, smiling, and fluff to make everyone happy.<p> 


	3. DinnerWell, Not Really

Asami pulled a compact mirror out of her desk and checked her hair, eye shadow and lipstick. Since her impromptu lunch outing with Korra and Shila she had been unable to get either one out of her head. A slow smile graced her face when she remembered Korra's lips on her cheek. She felt her stomach knot.

She had stopped trying to fight her attraction to Korra, she was dedicated, strong, beautiful, and an amazing mother. Asami bit her lip; she was terrified about the upcoming dinner the following night.

The classroom door opened and she jerked up. She smiled and stood when Shila ran in with Korra right behind her.

Korra's eyes widened when Asami stood. Her silken hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wore a snug white blouse and a pencil skirt with black heels. Her mouth fell open and time seemed to slow down as Asami walked towards them.

Asami scooped Shila up and lifted her into a hug.

Korra's breath caught in her throat when Asami turned her gaze. Shila wrapped her arms around Asami's neck and smiled.

With her free hand, Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Korra's eyes fluttered shut at the scent of Asami's jasmine perfume.

As Asami pulled away, Shila reached out and wrapped her other arm around Korra's neck. She hugged them both tightly. Asami chuckled as she turned to kiss Shila's cheek as well.

"Hey, girls." Asami said with a gentle smile.

"You look really pretty today, Miss Sato," Shila said.

Asami smiled. "Why thank you. I'm having lunch with my parents today and they like to go to fancy places."

"Well, you look great." Korra said with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks." Asami said. She motioned to Korra's outfit. "So do you."

Korra shifted and smiled. She wore a blue button up with black slacks, jacket, and boots.

"I have court at ten," she said.

"Well, you look very snazzy." Asami said setting Shila down. "Do you want to show your mommy your art project?"

"Yes!" Shila said excitedly as she ran to the back of the room.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Shila said and she ran to the coat rack and slipped off her backpack and hung it up.

Korra chuckled as Shila ran from the coat rack to the back of the room. "How has she been doing?"

"Great." Asami said. "She's a great girl. Excellent student and makes a point to be friends with everyone. You should be proud."

"I am." Korra said as she smiled at her daughter as she picked through the art projects looking for hers. "I, um, I'm excited for tomorrow night. I just wanted to know if you had any food allergies."

"No. Should I bring wine or something?" Asami asked, suddenly nervous.

Korra shrugged. "I don't drink wine much."

"Cops drink the harder stuff?"

"Yes, ma'am." Korra said with a grin. "Been on The Force for a long time."

"How long?"

"Ten years. I was eighteen when I enrolled in the academy. I was on the streets for four years then was made a detective. Youngest detective in the city's history."

"I get the feeling you're trying to impress me." Asami said, playfully bumping her hip.

Korra grinned. "Now whatever could have given you that idea?"

"I had a lot of fun on Saturday." Asami said quietly. "I'm also really looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Me too. Shila is over the moon about it. She actually cleaned her room." Korra said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I must be special." Asami glanced away. "Do you think maybe I could take you to dinner on Friday? Just the two of us."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Asami." Korra sighed heavily. "Playfulness and casual flirting is one thing, but I can't do that to Shila."

Asami bit her lip as her heart plummeted. "I understand. She's your world, as she should be." She leaned over and kissed Korra's cheek. "You're a good mom."

Shila came back over and with a large piece of poster board. "I had to fix it."

"Was something wrong?" Asami asked. She glanced at Korra. "The project was to draw pictures of themselves with their families."

"I was missing a family member." Shila said with a smile. She handed the board to Korra.

She looked at it and bit her lip when she saw that she was holding hands with another woman in the drawing. The other stick figure was labeled 'Mama' and she was holding both Korra and Shila's hands. She blinked away tears as she looked down at her daughter who was smiling brightly.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "I wanted to show a happy family."

Korra nodded tearfully. "I like it a lot." She knelt down and hugged Shila tightly.

"I like her a lot, Mommy." Shila whispered. "A lot."

"I do, too." Korra whispered back.

Asami raised an eyebrow as Korra stood back up. Shila picked up her poster board and took it to the back of the room again.

"What was that?" Asami asked curiously.

Korra smiled at the other woman. "Permission."

"Permission?"

"What did you have in mind for Friday?"

Asami's eyes widened as she looked over to Shila, who was putting her project away. She turned back to Korra and smiled.

"I can make reservations at Kwong's Cuisine."

"Kwong's? You wouldn't get in for weeks."

"I'm a Sato. My father gave Kwong the start up money for that place," Asami said with a wink. "We always get a table. Let me take you out for a night on the town."

"I'll get a sitter."

* * *

><p>Korra hummed as she slid her coat off and laid it across her desk. Mako arched an eyebrow in complete confusion.<p>

"You look awful happy for someone who has court in two hours," he said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I am happy," she said, picking up his donut and taking a large bite out of it. "Asami is coming over for dinner with Shila and I tomorrow."

"Wow," he said. "Very nice."

"That's not the best part," Korra said. "I need you to be free on Friday."

"I have plans," he deadpanned.

Korra chuckled. "Asami and I are going out for a night on the town. I need you to watch Shila."

"Wait. Like a date?" he asked jokingly. "You have a date?"

"A legitimate date," Korra said as she wiped the donut crumbs off of her fingers. "Shila told me it was alright. She likes Asami a lot."

"Holy shit, you have a date! I'll cancel," Mako said quickly. "Drop her off at my place. We'll have a movie night."

"I thought you could just hang out at the apartment…"

Mako held up a hand. "Nope, we're leaving that free in case you two decide to go home together."

"Mako!"

"What? How long has it been since you've been laid?" Mako leaned across the desk and narrowed his eyes.

"A while, but I'm not looking for sex," Korra said indignantly. "She's smart, funny, amazing, her sense of humor matches mine completely, and she's gorgeous to boot. Not to mention Shila adores her."

"Sounds like perfect wife and mother material," Mako said. "I'm sure getting her in bed would be a special treat then."

"Mako…"

"I'll bet you a hundred yuans that you're going to be falling in love with her after Friday," he said sticking his hand out.

"Shut up, Mako," Korra grumbled.

He grinned and chuckled. "See? You're already whipped."

"Shut. Up. Mako!" Korra said through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Asami slipped through the crowd until she reached the back table. Hiroshi Sato and his wife Wei Sato were deep in conversation.<p>

"Mom, Dad," Asami called. They both turned and smiled brightly as Asami made her way to the table.

"Sweetie!" Hiroshi said as he stood, scooping Asami into his arms. Wei stood and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart," Wei said, tapping Asami's nose playfully.

The family seated and the waiter moved to the table and filled her tea. She listen politely to the daily specials, but ordered her usual plate of pot stickers. Hiroshi and Wei ordered and with a bow the waiter let.

"So, how is everything?" Hiroshi asked. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Dad, I love teaching. I'm not leaving it," Asami said with an arched brow. "I'll still help with the company but I'm not signing on full time."

"You just teach kindergarten," Hiroshi said with a frown. "I could get you a position teaching at Republic University. They need someone new in their engineering department. You have your doctorate in it."

"Hiroshi," Wei laid her hand on her husband's. "Asami is coming up with activities that can inspire ingenuity and engineering in our next generation. So, in a way, she is securing the legacy of Future Industries by shaping the minds of future scientists."

Hiroshi sighed and chuckled. "All right. You win, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," Asami said with a playful wink.

Wei chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "So, how are things?"

"Things are great," Asami said. She glanced away and smiled. "I met someone."

Hiroshi's eyes widened and Wei covered her mouth. "Who?"

"She's a police detective. Her name is Korra," Asami said bashfully.

"She?" Hiroshi asked stiffly.

"Dad…" Asami frowned. She had dated women in the past, but it was something her father had never really accepted.

Hiroshi frowned. "Asami, I'm not going to impede on your life, but what about settling down with a nice man? I'd like an heir."

"An _heir_?" Wei asked with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Fine, grandchildren. I'd like grandchildren." Hiroshi said grumpily.

Asami sighed. "She has a little girl. Her name is Shila. She's five and probably one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"So she's divorced?"

"No, Shila is adopted. Her parents were killed in an automotive accident when she was two and Korra adopted her," Asami said.

Wei smiled. "So, how'd you two meet?"

"Shila is actually one of my students. I'm going to their apartment for dinner tomorrow and then I'm taking Korra out on the town on Friday," Asami said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Mom, Dad, I like her. A lot."

"What about the little girl?" Wei asked.

"I love her. So much. She's become so special to me." Asami said. "Even if Korra and I don't go anywhere, I still want to be around Shila. She's an amazing little girl."

"Seems like this Korra makes you happy," Wei said, shooting a sideways glance at Hiroshi. "And your happiness is all we want, isn't it honey?"

"Of course I want Asami to be happy," Hiroshi said. "I just…it's a lot to wrap my mind around."

"How?" Asami asked. "If I fall in love with a woman, what difference does it make? Dad, please, I'm just asking you to try."

Hiroshi sighed. "Alright. If you and this Korra are serious then I want to meet her and the daughter. If they're going to be part of the Sato family, I need to meet them."

"Thank you, Dad," Asami smiled tearfully.

Wei smiled and leaned over to kiss Hiroshi's cheek. "Look at you being a good father."

* * *

><p>Korra tucked the blanket around Shila and kissed her forehead. Shila smiled sleepily and settled back into the pillow.<p>

"Mommy, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am. Are you sure you're okay with me going on a date with Miss Sato?" Korra asked, brushing Shila's hair from her face.

"Yes! I really like Miss Sato and I want to be able to call her Mama," Shila said. "Will you marry Miss Sato?"

"If we like each other enough and after enough time, maybe," Korra said. As she said this her heart fluttered in her chest. "Now, get some sleep. Mommy loves you."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

* * *

><p>"Miss Sato! Are you excited?" Shila asked Asami as she waved to the last of the students to leave. "Mommy has been cooking all day."<p>

"She called off work?"

"Yeah, she stayed home. Something about wanting to 'get this right.'"

Asami blushed and chuckled. "Well, that's very sweet of her."

"She forgot to come pick me up, didn't she?" Shila asked bluntly.

"Probably," Asami said, crossing her arms. "Want me to take you home?"

* * *

><p>Korra ran a hand through her hair and grabbed the phone off of the wall. She punched in a number and let it ring.<p>

"_Hello?_"

"Mom, hey," Korra said. "I need some help."

"_Korra, honey, what can I do for you?"_ Senna asked eagerly.

Korra bit her lip and sighed. "How do you roll those seaweed wrapped dumplings? I can't figure it out."

"_Why are you making seaweed wrapped dumplings?_"

"I'm having company for dinner," Korra said. "I'm trying to impress."

"_Impress? Do you have a new work superior?_"

Korra sighed. "No. It's a date. She's Shila's kindergarten teacher."

"_You're dating?_" Senna asked in amazement.

"Kind of. We're having her over for dinner tonight and she and I are going out on Friday," Korra said. "Shila has been pestering me for weeks about it. She actually gave me permission."

"_Tell me about her!"_ Senna demanded. "_Tonraq! Korra is dating! Hang on, let me put you on speaker. Ok, go ahead._"

"Her name is Asami Sato. She's Shila's teacher and she's amazing. Shila adores her and she adores Shila. She's smart, funny, witty, personable, and stunningly radiant," Korra said dreamily. "She's incredible."

"_Sounds like someone is finally willing to settle down,_"Tonraq said happily.

"_You damn well better be!_" Senna called out.

Korra chuckled. "If she and I hit it off, I'll be sure to introduce her. Anyway, seaweed wrapped dumpling help?"

* * *

><p>"You don't have a car seat," Shila said when they reached Asami's car.<p>

Asami frowned. "Damn. I think if we buckled you in well enough you'll be ok, or do you want me to try calling your Mommy again?"

"No, this is fine," Shila said opening the back door. "I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you." Asami said. "Do you know how to get home?

"Yes! Down Raiko Street, turn left on Yue Avenue, and it's building two apartment four!"

Asami chuckled and started the car.

* * *

><p>Korra cried out triumphantly as she popped the last dumplings in the bamboo steamer. She straightened up and glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. Her eyes widened.<p>

"It's four-thirty! Shila!"

Korra grabbed her keys and ran to the front door she threw the door open to Asami as she was going to knock. Korra looked down at Shila, who was holding Asami's hand.

"Shila! I am so sorry!" Korra dropped to her knees and enveloped her daughter in her hug. "I am so sorry."

"Mommy, it's ok. Miss Sato brought me home. She didn't have a car seat, but she kept me safe," Shila said as she let go of Asami's hand and hugged Korra.

Korra surged up and took Asami in her arms. She pulled away and clamped her lips on Asami's. The teachers eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut, her lips slowly moved against Korra's. Shila's eyes brightened in excitement. Korra pulled away suddenly with wide eyes.

"Spirits, I'm so sorry!" Korra said.

Asami's eyes opened slowly. "That's ok," Asami said breathlessly. "If that's how you're going to thank me, maybe you should leave Shila more often."

"Does this mean she's my Mama now?" Shila cried out excitedly.

Korra's gaze snapped down to her daughter. "Not yet, sweetie."

"Yet?" Asami asked in shock.

"Ah, I mean…I'm…I'm so sorry; that was inappropriate," Korra said slowly. "I'm sorry."

Korra stepped back from the doorway. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please," Asami said softly.

Shila grabbed Asami's hand. "Let me show you around!"

* * *

><p>Korra smacked her head on the wall. "I kissed her. I can't believe it. It wasn't even romantic. Ugh."<p>

"I'm not offended."

Korra whirled around and saw Asami smiling back at her. "It was still inappropriate."

"Why do you say that?"

"I…I wanted to do it right," Korra mumbled. She motioned to the mess in the kitchen. "I wanted to do all of this right and I messed it up. I even forgot to pick my daughter up!"

"Shila said you took the day off to cook."

"I've burnt or overcooked almost everything," Korra sighed. "I even called my mother in the Southern Water Tribe to ask for help."

"All to impress me?" Asami asked quietly.

Korra sighed. "Yeah."

Asami smiled and stepped forward and cupped Korra's face before capturing her lips. Korra hands found their way to Asami's hips. The teacher pulled away slowly and smiled.

"You've already impressed me enough," Asami whispered. "You don't need to try so hard. I'm already on the hook."

Korra grinned. "Really?"

"Really." Asami pulled out of Korra's arms. "I could just stick around until the food is done."

"Spend the evening with us?" Korra asked.

"Sounds amazing."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Shila cried out as Korra tickled her ferociously. "Miss Sato, help!"<p>

Asami pulled Korra back and sat squarely on the detective's hips. "Get her, Shila!"

Korra howled as Asami and Shila tickled her. She tried to roll Asami and Shila off of her, but she relented against the tickling.

"Ok! I give up!" Korra cried out between laughs. "You two win!"

Shila high-fived Asami as they climbed off of Korra, the detective propped herself up against the couch on the floor. Shila chuckled and climbed into Asami's lap. Korra smiled as she watched Asami cuddle Shila close.

Somehow, this all felt right to Korra. This woman had captured Shila's heart and was well on her way to capturing Korra's.

Asami glanced up and smiled at Korra, who grinned. Korra crawled over and pecked Shila on the forehead before moving up to Asami's lips.


	4. Date Night

Asami smiled to herself as she sat at her vanity to brush her hair. Her fingers traveled to the faint hickey on her collarbone. After they had put Shila to bed on Tuesday, she and Korra had spent the next several hours making out like hormonal teenagers. Much to her relief, it had faded enough so she could easily conceal it with makeup.

She glanced over at the gown that had been delivered. She stood and ran her fingers over the crimson silk. Her phone chirped and she smiled when she saw it was Korra.

"Hey." She said as she picked up.

"Hey. Mako just picked Shila up and I'm ready." Korra said a hint of nerves in her voice.

"I thought Mako was staying there?"

"No. He took Shila back to his place for the night. He wanted us to have a place 'available.'" Korra said, clearing her throat.

"Oh," Asami said softly.

"Yeah. So…I'll see you soon?"

"My hair and make up are done, so I just need to slip on my dress," Asami said. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Korra locked her door and glanced down at the flowers in her hands. "She should like these." She mumbled to herself as she moved down the hall. "Yeah, come on, Korra you put criminals away on a daily basis. You can handle a date with a beautiful woman."<p>

She moved quickly down the apartment building stairs and inhaled deeply as she met the cool night air. She shifted when she saw a car turn down the street.

Her mouth fell open as a highly expensive car pulled up in front of her building. She was rooted to the ground as Asami, clad in a crimson silk dress with black heels, got out and swaggered over to her.

"You look great," Asami whispered looking down at Korra in her black suit.

"Thanks. Um, these are for you!" Korra said quickly, thrusting the flowers at Asami.

"Fire lilies are my favorite," Asami said bashfully. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Uncle Mako?"<p>

"Yes, Shila," Mako asked as he seasoned the meat on the stove.

"Will Miss Sato be my new mama?" She asked from her seat on the counter.

"After tonight, she just might." Mako turned to Shila and smiled. "Do you like her?"

"I love her. I really want her to be my mama. I feel like a family when she's around. Tuesday was a lot of fun." Shila said excitedly. "I got up to use the bathroom and saw Miss Sato and Mommy kissing on the couch."

Mako chuckled and ruffled Shila's hair. "You little sneak."

* * *

><p>"This is an amazing table," Korra said in amazement as they were seated. "This is the best table in the restaurant."<p>

"I mentioned it before, but my father gave Kwong the start up money for this place. We always have this table." Asami said as Korra pulled her seat out for her.

"Trying to impress me?" Korra asked with a sly grin, seating herself.

"What if I am?"

"I'm already on the hook," Korra whispered with a wink.

Asami chuckled and motioned for a waiter. "Bring us a bottle of Earth Kingdom Rice Wine, the Kuei Edition

"Yes, Miss Sato, right away." He bowed. "Would you ladies like the usual House Special?"

"House Special?" Korra asked.

"Steamed dumplings over rice noodles with a tangy sauce," Asami said.

Korra grinned. "Sounds great."

"Miss Sato?"

"We'll take two."

The waiter bowed again as disappeared.

"Wow, you have influence," Korra said playfully.

"Having rich parents does have its perks," Asami said with a chuckle.

Korra leaned forward on the table. "Do you work with your dad at all?"

"Actually, I do," Asami said. "I've submitted several designs that are in research and development right now."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I have a doctorate in engineering, so it comes with the territory."

Korra's eyes widened. "Why are you teaching kindergarten?"

"I wanted to. I've always loved children and loved teaching, so it seemed like a natural choice. I have a whole list of projects to help encourage math and science in my students." Asami said.

The detective leaned forward with her chin in her hand. She was hanging on Asami's every word. The teacher blushed and looked away. Korra slipped her hand in Asami's and grinned.

"Go on. I'm curious to know everything about you." Korra said softly. "You're just amazing."

"Oh, stop," Asami said as she squeezed Korra's hand. "Tell me about you."

"Well, I moved to Republic City when I was seventeen to make my own way in the world. Stayed with some friends of the family and got busted for street fighting." Korra chuckled. "It's how I met Chief Bei Fong. Instead of throwing me in a cell, she sat me down and beat that crap out of my head. I enrolled in the police academy after I turned eighteen."

"Beat it out of you?"

"Yelling mostly," Korra said with a smirk. "I was a beat cop for four years. I was labeled a hero cop after literally running into a firefight to save someone."

"You ran into a firefight? As in people shooting guns at each other?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I even got shot."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Once in the left shoulder and again in the right thigh, but I got the hostage out unharmed." Korra sighed. "I was promoted to detective and stuck on behind a desk."

"You don't like the cushy desk job?" Asami asked.

Korra sighed. "I mean I do, but I miss being on the streets, making a difference."

The waiter returned to the table and placed two glasses down. "Ladies, your wine." He opened the bottle and filled the glasses. He set the bottle on the table. "Your meals will be here shortly."

He bowed and retreated from the table. Korra pulled her hand away from Asami's and took a sip of the wine.

"Wow. That's the good stuff."

Asami smiled. "It's called the Kuei Edition because the manufacturers use the same practices that were used for the Earth Kingdom royal family. That's why it's the best."

"Wow. Sparing no expense on me?" Korra smirked.

"I guess I just like you." Asami grinned and took a sip. "A lot."

"Well, it's a good thing I like you as well," Korra said with a wink. "A lot."

Asami bit her lip. "I really love Shila." She said suddenly.

"I know you do," Korra said softly. "Look, Asami, I need to be honest with you."

"Oh?"

"I'm so enthralled in you. I can't stop thinking about you." Korra said with a sigh. "But I can't do this if we're not serious about this. Shila deserves stability and I'm not taking her through relationship bullshit."

"Can you explain what you mean by serious?" Asami asked anxiously.

Korra glanced away. "If we're not seriously thinking about a life together, I can't do that to Shila. I know it's soon, but I need to know."

"Shila deserves better than some touch and go relationship," Asami said softly. "Korra, I've never met anyone like you. You've been in my thoughts since that first day. I'm serious about this. I love your daughter as if she were my own."

Korra smiled. "Don't tell her that or she'll demand a wedding."

Asami slipped her hand in Korra's. "Give it enough time and I might be too."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uncle Mako?"<p>

"What's up?" Mako asked as he set his newspaper down.

Shila crawled into his lap and sighed. "I'm worried Mommy and Miss Sato won't want to be together anymore because of me."

"Korra just wants what's best for you, honey," Mako said quietly. "But, no, we're not going to let that happen. I'll talk to her when I drop you off."

Shila leaned up and kissed Mako's cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Mako."

* * *

><p>"So, I put away a few hundred yuans a month," Korra said. "I'm hoping that we won't have to dip into it at some point."<p>

"I think you can set it up with the bank that you can't," Asami said taking a bite of a dumpling.

"I'll need to look into that. I never was able to go to college, so I want Shila to have the best education." Korra shrugged. "That's why I sent her to Kyoshi Academy. I just don't know how much longer I can afford it."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? You can't pull her out, she's doing so well."

"I've cut all the expenses I can," Korra said with a heavy sigh. "The tuition is just so expensive."

Asami shook her head. "Let me write a check."

"I'm not asking for help."

"I'm offering," Asami said. She bit her lip. "I'm not letting money take my Shila away."

"Asami…"

"No, I'll pay off her tuition for as long as she's there. She's doing so well and Kyoshi Academy is the private primary school in Republic City." Asami spoke with determination. "It's what's best for her."

"You're right," Korra said softly. "Thank you, Asami."

Asami shifted in her seat. "I guess asking to set up a college fund would be too much."

"Maybe not right now," Korra said softly.

"I love her, Korra." Asami said tenderly, taking Korra's hand.

"I know you do," Korra said as she squeezed Asami's hand. "You're amazing, Asami Sato. You love my daughter and you'll do what's best for her. Regardless of cost."

"I have the money," Asami said with a soft chuckle. She looked at Korra and blushed. "I want your daughter to be mine. I want your family to be mine."

"Shila wants you," Korra said softly. "And so do I."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shila?"<p>

Shila glanced up at Mako. "What?"

"Why did you never ask for me to be Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"You and Mommy wouldn't work well." Shila said. "She likes you, but not like that."

Mako chuckled softly. "You're a perceptive little girl."

"Mommy says that, too."

* * *

><p>Korra and Asami burst through the front door in a tangle of limbs and passionate kisses. Korra kicked the door shut and broke the kiss to lock it. Asami's lips latched to Korra's neck as she did this.<p>

"I want you," Asami whispered.

The detective turned and smiled. "I want you, too."

Korra moved to Asami and captured her lips again. The women slowly moved towards the bedroom. Asami broke the kiss.

"I think I stepped on something." She lifted her foot and frowned. "Oh dear."

Her high heel had speared one of Shila's toy cars. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she didn't put her toys away," Korra mumbled. She knelt down and pulled the toy car off of her heel. "I'm sorry."

"I'll buy her a new one," Asami mumbled, bringing Korra to her lips.

Korra scooped Asami in her arms and carried her back into the bedroom. Asami grinned and Korra laid her down on the bed. She pulled Korra down to her.

"I'm falling in love with you," Asami whispered against Korra's lips.

Korra smiled softly and felt her eyes well with tears. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Asami stretched as she opened her eyes slowly. She rolled her head over and frowned at the empty space next to her. She sat up and pulled the blanket to her and her eyes fell on a neatly folded shirt and a pair of shorts. She smiled and slipped the clothes on before stepping out of Korra's bedroom.<p>

She sniffed the air and made her way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Korra at the stove. The detective turned and smiled brightly.

"Morning," Korra said as she set her spatula down.

Asami moved to her and slipped into her arms, kissing her tenderly.

"Good morning." The teacher purred. "Last night was incredible."

"It really was." She motioned with her head to the stove. "Figured you'd be hungry after all of that activity."

Asami chuckled as Korra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Breakfast sounds amazing." She accepted the cup of coffee Korra handed her. "When is Shila due back?"

"Sometime in the afternoon," Korra said. "We still have plenty of time alone."

"That's not it, I mean I'm glad we still have some alone time, but I was thinking I could take the two of you out for the day. Movers, shopping, toy stores, whatever." Asami said gently before leaning down to kiss Korra. "I'm in a spoiling mood."

"That's not necessary," Korra said as she turned back to the stove.

Asami leaned against the counter. "I know it's not, but I still want to."

"You have that much disposable income."

"Korra, I'm a billionaire heiress." Asami deadpanned. "I just pick up the phone and call my father. He would actually prefer it if I actually tapped into my inheritance."

"Billionaire?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "I stand to inherit a multinational corporation and about six billion dollars."

Korra's gaped at Asami who shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. "You have all the money in the world and you spent the night with a lower middle class single parent?"

"I'm more than money, Korra."

"You're high society."

"Oh, forget high society," Asami said with a wave of her hand. "I would rather spend my nights rolling around on the floor with you and your daughter in a tickle fight."

Korra shut off the stove and moved the food to a different burner. "Well, looks like the omelets became Breakfast Mash." She mumbled. "Sorry."

"I don't care," Asami said walking into Korra's arms. She pressed her lips to Korra's and the detective relaxed into the kiss.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's hips and pulled her closer. Asami pulled away and rested her forehead against Korra's.

"So, may I spend today spoiling my two favorite girls?" Asami asked slipping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Only if you spoil yourself as well," Korra said with a smile.

An urgent knocking at the door interrupted the women; Korra frowned and pulled away from Asami. She moved to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Mako, smiling softly, while holding Shila's hand.

"Korra, I hate to do this, but I just got a panicked call from Bolin." He said quickly. "His car broke down on the side of the highway and he needs me to go get him."

"That's alright. Thank you for taking Shila for the night," Korra asked as she knelt down to pick up Shila.

Mako nodded. "I don't mind. I just hope it was worth it."

"Oh, it was," Korra said with a wink. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Alright." Mako said. "Have a good one and tell Asami I said hi."

He leaned in a kissed Shila's forehead. Korra chuckled and hugged him with her free arm.

"Bye Uncle Mako!" Shila said. "I had fun!"

Mako winked as walked away from the door and Korra shut the door behind him. She kissed Shila's cheek.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"I did!" Shila said excitedly. "We watched movers and he let me stay up late."

"Of course he did."

"Did you have fun with Miss Sato?"

"I did." Korra set her down. "She's actually in the kitchen."

Before Korra could continue, Shila ran into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Asami set the last plate on the table and cracked her neck.<p>

"Miss Sato!"

She turned and smiled brightly as the five-year-old ran to her. "Well, hi sweetie!"

"Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?" Shila asked.

Asami cleared her throat. "We did. Your mommy and I really got to know each other last night."

"You could say that," Korra said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hush." Asami scolded before turning back to Shila. "Well, Mommy made enough breakfast for all of us, but after that how do you feel about a day out with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"A family day out," Korra said with a meaningful smile.

"With Miss Sato?" Shila asked.

Korra nodded and Shila hugged Asami tightly. Asami chuckled and scooped the girl up in her arms.

Asami held Shila close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mama."


	5. Family Day Out, Maybe

Asami smiled and kissed the top on Shila's head. "I'm not Mama, yet, sweetie." She whispered.

"Why not?" Shila asked quietly.

"Your mommy and I just need a little more time," Asami whispered brushing Shila's hair from her eyes.

Korra knelt down next to Shila and smiled. "Miss Sato and I just need a little more time to figure things out."

"You two like each other! What's there to figure out?" Shila cried out. "I just want you two to be Mommy and Mama! I just want us to be a family!"

Shila ripped out of Asami's arms and pushed away from Korra. She ran to her room and she slammed the door.

Korra sighed and sat down on the floor. "That didn't go as planned."

"She's just excited," Asami said cupping Korra's cheek. "She just wants you to be happy."

"She wants you to complete our family," Korra said softly.

Asami sat down in front of Korra and took her hands. "I want that, too, but we need time to figure things out. Korra, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I told you, I'm falling in love with you. Its just…there is a lot to do before any of this can happen."

"I know," Korra said heavily. "I know."

* * *

><p>Shila sat with her back against the door and crossed her arms. A light tapping on the door caused her to frown.<p>

"No!"

"Shila, sweetie, come on. Your mommy is worried." Asami said gently. "Come on, breakfast is ready and you're probably hungry."

"No! I'll stay in here and starve!" Shila bit back. "I just want to be a family!"

"Ok, well, if you're going to stay in here can I at least come in?'

Shila sat for a moment and then got up, opening the door slowly. Asami slipped in and shut it behind her. She sat down crossed legged on the floor and motioned for Shila to do the same.

"Shila, sweetie, there are just some things your mommy and I need to figure out," Asami said. "Grown up things. We need to meet families, think about futures, and just be around each other a little more."

"But you love each other! I know you do!" Shila wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I see the way you two look at each other. You love Mommy a lot and she loves you a lot."

Asami's heart clutched in her chest when Shila broke down into sobs. The door opened and Korra slipped in. She bit her lip and sat down next to Asami, pulling Shila into her lap.

"Baby, it's ok." Korra cooed. "Miss Sato and I just need to take our time with this."

"But I want to be a family now!" Shila sobbed.

Korra looked at Asami desperately. The teacher kissed Korra's cheek before looking to Shila.

"We'll still be a family." Shila snapped her head up and Korra raised her eyebrows. Asami smiled and continued. "We'll still be a family, but we'll just have to keep it quiet."

"Like a secret?" Shila asked with a quite whimper.

"A family secret." Korra finished quickly. "It can be our little secret while Miss…Mama and I figure out the grown-up stuff."

"Mama?" Shila asked excitedly.

Korra looked at Asami who smiled and nodded. Shila smiled brightly as Korra wiped her tears away.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Korra asked as she handed Asami a plate. "Promising her this secret family thing may backfire."<p>

"If we don't work out?" Asami asked quietly.

Korra sighed. "Yeah."

Asami shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to work at it. I want this, Korra. Both of you."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I want this too," Korra said with a smirk. She leaned in close and pressed a kiss the Asami's neck.

"All done!" Shila said as she held up her empty plate.

Korra grinned. "Very good."

Asami dried her hands and smiled. "Well, do you both still want to go out today?"

"I'd like to." Shila said. "Mommy?"

"Me too."

"Alright, well, I'll need to run back to my flat and change," Asami said. "That'll give you a chance to put your toys away."

Shila smiled bashfully and handed Korra her plate. "I need to shower, anyway."

"I'll be back in about an hour or so," Asami said. She smiled as Shila hugged her waist. She leaned over and kissed Korra tenderly. "I'll be back."

Korra smiled dreamily and scooped Shila up. The young girl leaned over and pecked Asami's cheek.

The teacher slipped out of the kitchen and head to the bedroom to gather her dress. Korra poked Shila's nose and the girl giggled.

"So, you and Mama had fun?"

"We did. She took me to a really fancy restaurant."

"Then you had a sleep over."

Korra chuckled nervously. "We did. We spent some time getting to know each other and we talked a lot too."

"Uncle Mako said something about a 'roll in the hay.'" Shila said curiously.

"And this is when I kill him," Korra grumbled. "We spent grown-up time together."

Shila nodded. "You should get in the shower so we're ready when Mama gets back."

* * *

><p>Asami unlocked the door to her flat and yawned as she slipped inside. She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, not that she had minded. She made her way to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes.<p>

She stopped at her mirror and smirked at the thin scratch marks on her back. She and Korra had spent hours making love, everything from hard and lustful to soft and exploratory.

Afterwards, they had spent several more hours, in each other arms, talking. They shared hopes, dreams, family histories and funny stories. Asami felt her heart surge, she knew Korra had her heart and it was only a matter of time before she fell completely head over heels for her.

Shila calling her 'Mama' had pretty much made up her mind that she wanted to be a part of their family. She knew that she and Korra just needed a little more time to sort out feelings and details, but today she just wanted to take her two favorite girls out on the town. Buy them whatever they wanted.

She slipped on a silk robe and punched a number into her cell phone, it was answered on the third ring.

"Sato Residence."

"Hey, Dad."

"Asami, sweetie!" Hiroshi said excitedly. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know I may be going on a bit of a spending spree today," Asami said.

Hiroshi chuckled. "Well, it's about time! You're just like your mother, you don't like to spend money."

"I indulge and so does Mom."

"Yes, but I want you girls to enjoy yourselves. What are you buying?"

Asami shifted. "I'm taking Korra and her daughter out for the day."

"Oh," Hiroshi said quietly. "Well, how old is the daughter?"

"Five." Asami said. "Almost six."

"Well, if you're near the house, bring them over so your mother and I can meet them," Hiroshi said nervously.

"Dad?" Asami asked tentatively. "You've never cared for my dating women."

"I know, but I've also never seen your face light up like that before," He said. "These two mean a lot to you. Are you sure she's not just after the money?"

"She's not, Dad," Asami said. "Korra doesn't care about money or influence. She just wants her family to be happy."

"I looked into her past. Not many people named 'Korra' on the police force. She's a hero cop," Hiroshi said. "I'd like to meet her and…what was the girl's name?"

"Shila."

"Right. Bring them by if you can."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Meet your father?" Korra exclaimed. "The billionaire?"<p>

"Yeah, he wants to meet the two of you," Asami said as she turned the car on. "But that can wait."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I want to take you and Shila out first," Asami said as she pulled away from Korra's apartment building. "Shila, where do you want to go first?"

"Wherever I want to go?"

"Wherever you want, honey," Korra said. "Mama said she's going to spoil us today."

"Um…toy store!" Shila said excitedly. "Can I get that new robot figure?"

"If that's what you want, then yes," Asami said with a smirk. "You get whatever you want today."

* * *

><p>"This one, too?" Shila asked in amazement.<p>

"That one, too," Korra said with a nod.

Shila squeaked in excitement and put the toy in the cart. She darted further down the aisle and Korra and Asami chuckled.

"She's having a blast," Korra said while shaking her head. "She's needed this."

"Why do you say that?" Asami asked.

"She and I don't get a lot of time together," Korra said somberly. "Sometimes I wonder if she would have been happier with a normal family."

"How do you know she wouldn't have spent her life in the system?" Asami asked softly. "You've given her everything you can. You took in a crying child whose parents were taken from her and raised her as your own."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Korra mumbled as she watched Shila examine every toy on the shelves. "She needs stability."

"She has it with you," Asami said quietly. "These past months, I have seen a healthy and happy little girl who loves her mom."

"Thank you, Asami," Korra said tenderly. "I needed that."

Korra turned to the teacher and smiled. Asami returned the smile with one of her own and leaned in close to Korra. The detective smirked and captured Asami's lips.

"Miss Sato? Korra?"

The women broke apart quickly and Asami raised her eyebrows in nervous surprise.

"Mrs. Hsu!" Asami said quickly. "How are you?"

Mrs. Hsu looked from Asami to Korra. She nodded slowly. "It seems the rumors were true."

"Rumors?" Korra asked.

"Yes, that you two have been fooling around behind the scenes," Mrs. Hsu said with a smirk. "Looks like my husband owes me money."

"Wait, what?" Korra asked crossing her arms.

Mrs. Hsu snickered. "My husband bet me ten yuans that they were just idle rumors, but I now know otherwise."

"You bet money on my love life?" Korra asked flatly. "Really Li?"

"What? You know all the other moms want you to date a little," Mrs. Hsu said plainly. "Besides, you landed Miss Sato. Good for you."

Asami blushed and looked away. Korra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Shut up, Li."

"Mommy? Mama?"

Asami and Korra looked over to Shila who wandered up curiously. She held up a large robot action figure.

"Can I have this one, too?"

Mrs. Hsu caught Asami's gaze. "Mama?"

Asami blushed and chuckled softly. "Yeah."

"Good for you," Mrs. Hsu said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave the happy family be, I have phone calls to make."

* * *

><p>"She's all tuckered out," Korra said with a soft chuckle as she and Asami set the last of the bags down. "I just put her in bed."<p>

"I think it's cute we only made it to three stores before she got sleepy," Asami said as she stretched.

Korra snorted. "Mako let her stay up late, so she probably didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Not to mention the tantrum and all the excitement," Asami added.

"Exactly. That's the perfect recipe for an exhausted five-year-old," Korra said. "Even though we didn't get to do everything you wanted, thank you for today."

Asami smiled. "It's no problem. I just wanted to spoil you both."

"Shila has enough new toys and clothes to last her the next year or so."

"I'm just a little sad I didn't get to spoil you," Asami said with a wink.

Korra grinned and took the other woman in her arms. "I may be able to think of a thing or two."

Asami leaned in and smirked. "So could I."

"Stay over, again?" Korra asked in a low whisper. "I loved holding you last night."

The teacher smiled and kissed Korra deeply. The detective smiled into the kiss and pulled Asami to her. After a few moments, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Korra," Asami said slowly. "I think we need to talk about our situation."


	6. Conversations

"What do you mean?" Korra asked pulling away from Asami slightly. "I thought we agreed to take our time?"

"We did," Asami said with a nod. "But I just want to know where we stand. Korra, I'm falling so hard for you. I've never felt like this before."

"Come on, let's sit down."

The women sat down on the couch and Asami leaned back into it. She glanced over at Korra who was smiling warmly.

"What?"

"You said you've never felt this way before," She said softly. "Me either."

Asami grinned and blushed. "You have no idea how much I had been hoping you'd say that."

"About as much as I was hoping you would," Korra whispered moving closer to Asami. "Over these past several months, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Our stolen glances, friendly conversations, everything. I always thought about you, but I hesitated because of Shila."

"I know," Asami said. "Her needs are more important than anything."

"What she needs is a complete family," Korra said gaze dropping to Asami's lips.

"That's where I come in?" Asami asked dreamily.

"Yeah," Korra whispered before kissing Asami deeply.

Asami smiled into the kiss and let Korra take her in her arms. The teacher slipped her arms around Korra's shoulders and held her close. They parted and smiled at each other.

"I want you to meet my parents," Korra said suddenly. "They're going to love you."

"Aren't they in the Southern Water Tribe?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, but they're coming up for a conference next week."

"I'd love to. My dad had wanted to meet you both today, but," Asami trailed off with a chuckle.

"We had a sleepy kid on our hands," Korra said. "Today was amazing. Thank you."

"I wanted to spoil her." Asami shrugged. "I'd like to spoil you at some point."

Korra smiled softly. "Oh, you can."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

"Let me hold you tonight," Korra said softly.

The teacher grinned. "That can be arranged."

Korra chuckled and leaned back on the couch, taking Asami with her. Asami smiled and rested her head on Korra's shoulder, smiling softly.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Korra whispered softly.

"What?" Asami asked without raising her head.

Korra smiled and pressed a kiss to Asami's head. "I get to hold you, be with you, and to fall in love with you. I never imagined something this wonderful could happen to me, or that I'd even meet someone as dynamic and amazing as you."

Asami nuzzled into Korra's shoulder in an attempt to hide her blush. "You're pretty incredible, too. You're smart, strong, beautiful, honorable, and a wonderful mother."

"I think you'd be a pretty wonderful mother, too," Korra said stroking Asami's back.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I might."

* * *

><p>Shila rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in bed. She set Hoppy aside and got out of bed. She pushed open her bedroom door slowly and stuck her head out. She heard faint whispers and soft chuckles.<p>

She tiptoed out of her doorway and stuck her head around the corner. She smiled when she saw Asami and Korra cuddling on the couch.

They were exchanging soft kisses and whispering to each other. Shila leaned further around the wall so she could hear.

"So, are we ready to meet the respective families?" Asami asked softly.

"I'd say so. I think we need to get comfortable with this."

Asami nodded and nuzzled into Korra. The detective smiled and her eyes slid shut.

"Mommy? Mama?"

Both women sat up as Shila made her way into the living room. Asami moved from Korra's lap to the other side of the couch.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Korra asked.

"Are Gram Gram and Grandpop going to meet Mama?"

Korra nodded with a smile. "Yes, they will and they're going to love her just like we do."

Shila smiled and crawled up into Asami's lap. "I love you, Mama!"

"I love you, too, Shila," Asami said kissing Shila's forehead.

"Mommy! Don't you love Mama, too?" Shila asked eagerly.

Asami looked over at Korra with a slight blush. Korra slid her arm around Asami's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Come on, Shila, let's put you to back to bed."

* * *

><p>Asami stretched and rolled on her side. She smiled softly as Korra snored quietly next to her. She brushed Korra's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.<p>

Korra stirred next to her and opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you still awake?" Korra asked sleepily.

"I was asleep for a little while," Asami said softly. "But I woke up and I've been watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful," Asami whispered.

Korra chuckled throatily and nestled into Asami. "Can we go back to bed?"

"Yes, babe, we can."

"You called me babe, I like that," Korra mumbled sleepily. "I love you, baby."

Asami's breath caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Korra and pulled her close. Her heart pounded in her chest as Korra slipped back to sleep.

'_She loves me. Spirits, she loves me._'

The teacher smiled softly and her eyes slid shut.

* * *

><p>Asami checked her lipstick in her compact mirror. Korra chuckled and grasped her hips.<p>

"You look fantastic, my parents are going to love you," Korra said as she pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek. "Don't fret so much."

"I just want to make a good impression," Asami said nervously. "You and I are getting pretty serious. I've been staying here for the past ten days, your daughter calls me '_Mama_', and you…well…"

"I what?" Korra asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Asami blushed slightly. "The night when you and I talked about us…you said you loved me."

"Wait, what?" Korra asked dumbstruck.

Asami sighed and stood up straight. "We were in bed and you were mostly asleep. You just kind of let it slip."

"I am so sorry, I don't…I…" Korra ran her hands through her hair nervously. "Spirits, I can't believe I did that."

"I wasn't upset," Asami said softly. She turned and slid her arms around Korra's shoulders. "It was nice. I mean I rather enjoyed it."

"I'm still allowed to be embarrassed," Korra said sullenly. "I screwed up the first kiss and a love declaration."

"I thought it was sweet."

"I just…I thought saying it this soon would be moving too quickly," Korra said softly.

Asami chuckled. "I've been playing house with you and Shila for over a week now. I've been taking her to school and bringing her home. I haven't been to my flat in four days. Do I need to continue?"

"I get the picture," Korra said. "Can I at least say it right?"

"If you want to," Asami said with a wink. "I might even say it back."

Korra grinned brightly. "Well, if that's the case, then I love you, Asami."

Asami leaned in and captured Korra's lips. Korra pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Asami broke the kiss and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Mommy! I think Gram Gram and Grandpop are here!" Shila called from the other room, as there was a knocking on the door.

Korra sighed. "Of course they are."


	7. Meeting The Families

Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek. The detective sighed and shook her head.

"They have they worst timing," Korra grumbled as she moved away from Asami. "Let's get this over with."

Asami couldn't keep the smile from her lips at Korra's pout. She shook her head and followed Korra to the living room.

Korra unlocked and opened the door. Tonraq and Senna rushed in and embraced their daughter.

"Korra, sweetie, you look amazing," Senna gushed as she cupped Korra's face. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you, too, Mom," Korra said with a smile.

Tonraq scooped her up in his arms and held her close. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, Dad," Korra said as he kissed her forehead.

"Gram Gram! Grandpop!" Shila cried as she rushed for them.

"There's my little pup!" Tonraq beamed as he scooped Shila up. "How's is my little Shila?"

"Great! I missed you both a lot!" Shila said as she wrapped her arms around Senna's neck.

Senna smiled and took Shila out of Tonraq's arms. "We missed you too, honey, so much."

"You have to meet Mama!" Shila said as she squirmed out of Senna's arms.

"Mama?" Tonraq asked quietly.

Korra cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad, this is Asami Sato. She and I have been dating from a while now. Shila's quite attached."

Asami stepped forward and smiled politely. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Korra, she's gorgeous!" Senna cooed. "My goodness, dear, I'm Senna and this is my husband Tonraq."

Tonraq stepped forward and stared down at Asami. The teacher raised an eyebrow at his intimidating expression before he broke out in laughter.

"I can see why you fell for this girl, Korra," Tonraq said as he stuck his hand out.

Asami accepted it and smiled at both of them. "It's lovely to meet you both."

"Korra, is this the girl you tried to cook for?" Senna asked.

The detective sighed and scooped Shila up. "Yeah, tried being the key word."

"I still thought it was all very good," Asami said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe," Korra said as she passed Shila to Asami. "Speaking of, I need to check the dumplings. Talk to my parents."

Asami pressed a kiss to Shila's cheek before turning to Tonraq and Senna, who were smiling.

"So," Asami asked. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>"And then Korra just put her finger in his face and said that he needed to be more polite." Tonraq said before a roared out in laughter.<p>

"She said that to the Chief Elder?" Asami asked in shock.

Senna nodded as she stroked Shila's hair. "Five years old and she was a little spitfire."

Korra groaned and let her head fall back onto the couch. Asami chuckled and slipped her hand in Korra's.

"Oh, Korra, relax, I'm sure Asami just wants to know all about you," Tonraq said teasingly.

"Dad, I will go get my gun and shoot you in the foot," Korra said sharply.

"But that's the cutest story."

"Shoot you in the foot."

Tonraq snorted and frowned. Asami couldn't help but giggle. Four sets of blue eyes landed on her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly. "Korra and Shila just make that exact same expression."

Senna smiled warmly. "They do. I like you, Asami. You're smart, dedicated, polite, beautiful, and make my girls happy."

"Thank you," Asami said softly.

Korra beamed and wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders. Shila nodded excitedly.

"Mama is the best! She bought me a bunch of new clothes and toys and she's always there when Mommy and I need her."

Tonraq ruffled Shila's hair before turning back to Korra and Asami, who were seated on the love seat.

"Now, Asami, do you plan on getting serious with my daughter or are you just laying house?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Dad!" Korra barked.

Senna swatted his arm, but he never took his eyes off of Asami. Determined emerald eyes bored back into his.

"I'm very serious, Tonraq," Asami said sternly. "I love Shila as if she were my own child and I love Korra unconditionally. Yes, people could say we moved too quickly, but the three of us are happy and it works. I have finally found my place in this world and it is with these two. They are my world."

Korra's heart caught in her chest. Asami _loved_ her. She loved her unconditionally. Asami Sato loved her. She smiled tearfully and leaned into her lover.

Tonraq smiled and nodded. "I just needed to make sure," He said quietly. "I love my girls and I want them happy."

"So do I," Asami said.

Tonraq stood and thrust his hand out. "I'm glad we understand each other."

Asami stood and smiled. "Me too." She took his hand and squeezed it.

The man smiled and pulled Asami into his arms.

* * *

><p>"That went over much better than I thought," Korra said as she changed her shirt for bed.<p>

Asami dried her hair with a towel as she sat on the edge of the bed. "So, they like me?"

"A whole hell of a lot," Korra said. "They've met some people I've been with in the past and have never warmed up to them."

"I must be special."

"You are," Korra said as she made her way to the bed. "So, you really love me?"

Asami smiled and set the towel down. "Without hesitation."

Korra grinned and pushed Asami back onto the bed. "I want to hear to say it over and over," She said as she straddled the teacher.

Asami gripped Korra's hips and grinned devilishly. "And your parents took Shila for the night, so we're all alone."

Korra bent down and kissed the teacher roughly. "Yeah, we are. I love you."

Asami reached up and cupped Korra's face. "I love you, too, Korra. With everything that I am."

* * *

><p>"So, do you like your Mama?" Senna asked as she and Tonraq tucked Shila into bed.<p>

"I do," Shila said with a yawn. "Mama is the best. She loves Mommy and me a lot and we love her. She the best teacher ever, too."

"Do you think they'll get married?" Tonraq asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope so," Shila mumbled. "I love our family. I want Mama to stay forever."

* * *

><p>Korra pushed out of bed and looked around her room. What had become Asami's side of the bed had been made and any trace of Asami was missing. Korra frowned and pulled on her police academy shirt and a pair of shorts.<p>

She made her way into the living room where and frowned when no one was there. She turned and moved into the kitchen but, still, nothing.

Korra bit her lip; she was beginning to get worried. Asami wouldn't up and leave without saying anything.

She went back to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone; she punched in Asami's number and waited nervously as the phone rang.

"_Korra?_"

"Asami! Where the hell are you?" Korra demanded.

"_Damn, I was hoping to be back before you woke up. I realized I didn't have anymore clean clothes at your place and you need a key to get into your laundry room. So, I just ran back to my flat to grab a few things._"

Korra sighed softly. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just got worried."

"_Afraid I was going to skip out on you or something?_" Korra could hear the amusement in Asami's voice.

"A girl is allowed to be self-conscious sometimes," Korra said defensively.

Asami chuckled. "_I should be back in about an hour or so._"

"Alright, well, I love you."

"_I love you, too. See you soon._"

Korra hung up the phone and sighed. She felt bad for getting nervous; she knew Asami was enthralled with her.

She shook her head and grabbed a box of crackers from the kitchen before dropping down on the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the television on before popping a cracker in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Asami shut her backseat door when she heard a man clear his throat. She turned quickly.<p>

"Dad!"

Hiroshi smiled as his daughter hugged him. "I was just coming by to see if you were home."

"Actually, I was on my way out," Asami said pulling away.

"You've ben staying with Korra and her daughter."

"How did you know?" Asami asked suspiciously.

Hiroshi shrugged. "It was another one of your mother's 'feelings.'"

Asami shook her head. "Sometimes, Mom's intuition is scary." She crossed her arms defensively. "I hope you're not here to try and talk me out of it. I love her, Dad."

"No, it's not that," Hiroshi sighed. "I just never got to meet her. Asami, I can accept you loving someone, but I want to know them. I need to know if this woman is good enough for my little girl."

Asami's eyes widened. "Shit, we just got so wrapped up in-"

"Playing house?" Hiroshi asked calmly.

Asami blushed and shifted. "Well, yes, we just forgot. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's alright. This is how you're like me, when you fall in love, you go all in," Hiroshi said softly. "I'm still like a schoolboy when it comes to your mother."

"You really are," Asami said fondly. "I just want what you and Mom have and I've found it in Korra."

"I trust you, Asami, but I just want to meet her. Not to mention the little one."

* * *

><p>Korra glanced over her shoulder when the door pushed up.<p>

"Mommy!"

Korra grinned and leaped off of the couch as Shila ran through the door. She scooped Shila up and held her close.

"Hi, sweetie!" Korra said tenderly. "Did you have fun with Gram Gram and Grandpop?"

"I did! They bought me toys and took me to a mover!" Shila said excitedly. She pulled away form Korra. "Where's Mama? I want to show her."

"Mama isn't here right now," Korra said. "She needed to get a few things."

"Asami isn't here?" Senna asked.

"She needed some more clean laundry," Korra said with a slight blush. "She didn't want to wake me up for my key."

"Have you and she that about getting a bigger place?" Tonraq asked as he bent down to pet Naga. "This place was fine for you and Shila, but Naga needs more room."

"Well," Korra said. "Asami and I have never talked about formally moving in together. I know she has a flat she's renting out, but we've just been playing house. I think we're both waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Other shoe?" Shila asked. "What shoes?"

"It's an expression, sweetie," Senna said. "Do you think something can go south with you two?"

"I don't want to believe it, but the honeymoon phase ends at some point," Korra said with a heavy sigh.

"That's not always true," Tonraq said. "Sure, the newness wears off, but your mother and I are doing just fine almost thirty years after the fact."

"I guess you're right. I'm just scared that I have this amazing thing and it's going to blow up in my face," Korra said nervously.

"Don't be defeatist, sweetie," Senna said affectionately. "It's easy to see Asami loves you."

"Cause Mama is the best!" Shila said excitedly.

Korra chuckled and scooped Shila up. "Yes, yes she is."

* * *

><p>Asami bit her lip nervously. "Dad, is this really necessary?"<p>

"Hiroshi, I agree," Wei Sato as she crossed her arms. "I feel like dropping in like this is only going to cause a problem. Asami said she's not even answering the phone."

"Well, this way I can guarantee that I meet Korra," He said dismissively. "Asami's happiness is my only concern."

Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Dad, I appreciate your concern and acceptance, but Korra's parents are in town. I think dropping in would probably be rude."

"They're parents, too. They'll understand," Hiroshi said in his crisp business tone as he led Asami and Wei down the hall. "Now, what's the apartment number?"

* * *

><p>Korra turned with a smile as the door opened. She moved to the door as Asami entered looking flushed.<p>

"Hey, you," Korra said leaning in for a kiss.

Asami kiss Korra quickly. "Hey, we have a little problem."

"What?"

"My parents are here," Asami said quietly.

"_What?_" Korra asked sharply.

Asami bit her lip. "I ran into my dad outside of my apartment and he demanded to meet you now because we forget."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it," Asami said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Korra."

"No, it's alright," Korra said pecking Asami on the cheek. "Our families needed to meet at some point."

Korra moved past Asami and opened the door. She smiled at Hiroshi and Wei, who looked at her expectantly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sato, I'm Korra," She said sticking her hand out.

"Hiroshi Sato and this is my wife Wei," Hiroshi said taking Korra's hand. "It seems my daughter is quite taken with you."

Korra nodded. "I'd like to think so."

"Dad, be nice," Asami said.

Wei shook her head. "Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you. Asami has never been so happy."

"It's an honor to meet you both," Korra said with a smile. "Asami is a fantastic woman."

"Yes, she is," Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Well, if you'd like to come in my parents and daughter would love to meet you both."

Wei and Hiroshi smiled at each other and entered when Korra stepped back.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hiroshi and Wei Sato," Korra said as Tonraq and Senna turned. "They're Asami's parents."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Tonraq said sticking out a hand. "Asami is a damn fine woman. She'd be a wonderful mother for our granddaughter."

Hiroshi looked up at Tonraq and nodded. "Korra seems like a fine woman, herself."

Senna chuckled. "Men," She stepped forward. "I'm Senna. Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Sato."

"Please, just Wei," She said as she accepted Senna's hug. "It's lovely to meet you."

Korra moved to Shila and scooped her up.

"Mama looks just like her Mommy!" Shila whispered excitedly.

"She does," Korra whispered back. "Now come say hi."

Korra moved to Hiroshi and Wei. "Shila, these are Mama's parents."

"Hi, I'm Shila," The young girl said nervously. "I love Mama, a lot. She's nice and pretty and smart and everything."

"You're right," Hiroshi said. "She is, just like her Mama."

Wei smiled fondly at Hiroshi before turning to Shila. "Well, it's nice to meet you, young lady. Asami has said wonderful things about you."

"She did?" Shila asked excitedly.

"Yes, she did," Hiroshi said. "She loves you quite a bit."

"I love her, too." Shila said bashfully. She reached out her arms to Asami.

Asami chuckled and took her from Korra. "I love you, too, sweetie."

Wei stepped forward and tucked some hair behind Shila's ear. "You are just the cutest thing."

Shila reached out and wrapped her arms around Wei's neck. Wei laughed and took Shila from Asami.

"You remind me of Mama," Shila whispered.

"Oh, you are precious," Wei said quietly.

"If you're Mama's Mommy, can I call you grandma?" Shila asked with hopeful eyes.

Wei smiled tenderly. "Yes. Yes, you can."

Asami beamed at Korra, who smiled back. She turned to Hiroshi.

"Dad?"

Hiroshi moved to Wei and Shila. "Well, if she's grandma then you'll have to call me grandpa."

Shila smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Really."

Hiroshi scooped Shila up and hugged her. "It's an honor to meet you."

Shila giggled at tugged at Hiroshi's mustache. "Your hair is funny."

Wei covered her mouth suddenly and Hiroshi cleared his throat, his eyes clearly brimming with tears.

"Your Mama used to do and think the same thing when she was your age." He said quietly.

Tonraq and Senna smiled at each other and Korra slipped an arm around Asami's waist.

"I love you," She whispered to Asami.

Asami smiled and leaned into Korra. "I love you, too. This is pretty damn perfect, isn't it?"

"You're damn right it is," Korra said with a smile. "Alright, now who's up for lunch?"


	8. Shot

"Well, that went better than expected," Korra said as she shut the door.

Asami nodded. "I'll admit when I ran into my dad outside my flat I was so worried."

"It turned out to be a really nice afternoon," Korra said thankfully. "I'm glad everyone got along. Your parents love Shila."

"It's hard not to love her," Asami said thoughtfully. "Can I admit something?"

Korra nodded as she leaned against the door.

"I love our little family," Asami said softly. "I know we've moved quickly over the past few months, but I can't help but be happy."

"Who cares if we've moved fast?" Korra said pushing off the door. "We're happy and it works for us and Shila."

"Mommy! Mama! I don't feel good."

The women sighed in unison as their shoulders dropped.

"I told you she had too much ice cream," Asami scolded Korra lightly as they went to Shila.

"My tummy hurts." Shila said as she sat on her bed.

Korra knelt down and pulled Shila into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby, I think it was too much ice cream."

"Not possible," Shila mumbled.

Asami chuckled and pecked Shila's forehead. She turned to Korra.

"You get her ready for bed and I'll go get the digestive medicine from the bathroom cabinet."

"Thank you, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

"Hey, you," Korra said as she leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

Asami looked up and smiled as she dried her hair with a towel. "Hey, yourself."

"Did you have a good shower?"

"I did, it was quite relaxing," Asami said as she adjusted the tie on her silk robe. "Too bad you couldn't join me."

"I would have, but I had a five-year-old who demanded a bedtime story."

"That's a shame, I read stories so much better than you."

Korra snorted and pushed off of the doorframe, kicking the door shut behind her. "You wish."

"I don't have to," Asami said with a giggle as Korra sauntered towards her. "I know what you have on your mind."

"Oh, do you?" Korra asked as her fingers laced in the tie on Asami's robe.

Asami leaned forward and kissed the other woman lightly on the nose. "Too bad for you we have to get up early in the morning."

"I just want to stay in bed with you all day," Korra whined as she pulled Asami close. "Don't you think you and I deserve some alone time?"

"I do, but we have an early morning," Asami said.

Korra moved her lips to Asami's neck and trailed soft kisses to the teacher's collarbone. Asami moaned and rolled her head back. Korra chuckled throatily and nipped the tender flesh.

"On second thought, maybe we should have some time tonight," Asami mumbled. "We have been together for almost a year."

"You've been living here for six months," Korra said. "And I love it."

"My flat is almost empty," Asami said breathlessly as Korra moved away from her neck.

Korra smirked and lifted Asami up into her arms. She laid the other woman on the bed gently. Asami sighed happily and pulled the detective to her.

"Maybe you should just bring the rest of your stuff over," Korra said calmly.

Asami turned her head from Korra's kiss. "Are you suggesting that I move in?"

"You basically have," Korra said matter-of-factly. "I'm not mad about it. I want it to happen. You and I have been a couple for roughly ten months. Your parents love my family and my parents love your family. You're the mother of my daughter. We're perfect."

Asami propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm the mother of your daughter?"

"Well, yeah," Korra said gently. "At least that's how I see you."

"I love it," Asami whispered against Korra's lips. "Make love to me."

Korra smirked. "Oh, I will. In a second."

The detective slid off of Asami and made her way to the dresser. Asami raised and eyebrow as Korra slid open her sock drawer. She retrieved a velvet box and turned back to the teacher with a bright smile.

"I've been saving up for this," Korra said. "I wanted to get you something nice."

Asami moved and sat on the edge of the bed as Korra sat down next to her. Korra handed her the box with a lopsided grin.

The teacher's fingers trembled as she opened the box. She gasped when she saw the gold bracelet.

"Korra, it's beautiful," She whispered. Her fingers traced over the small gemstones on the bracelet. "I love it."

"It was Shila's idea. She said you deserved something nice from me."

"Put it on me?"

Korra smiled and removed the bracelet from the box and clasped it on Asami's wrist. The teacher smiled brightly before capturing Korra's lips.

"Make love to me."

* * *

><p>"Alright, children, it's time to put the paints away," Asami said clapping her hands. "It's almost time to go!"<p>

A chorus of groans caused Asami to chuckle. The children begrudgingly began to pack up the watercolors they had been painting with.

"Miss Sato?"

Asami turned and saw Gan staring up at her bashfully. He held up a paper with a messily painted flower on it.

"I painted this for Shila," He said with a blush. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Asami grinned and knelt down. "I think she'll love it," Asami said with a wink.

"My daddy says you're her new mommy so I thought you'd know," Gan said quietly. He leaned in closer. "Is that true?"

Asami sighed and put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret," Asami said. "And tell your daddy that he and I need to have a talk."

"Ok, I'm gonna give this to Shila," Gan said as she ran after the girl.

"Bolin, you talk to much," Asami mumbled to herself.

Asami stood as the phone rang. She arched an eyebrow as she moved to it.

"Hello, Miss Sato's classroom," She said officially.

"Asami? It's Mako, Korra's partner."

"Is she going to be late for dinner again?" Asami asked with a chuckle.

"No, Asami, something happened…"

"What?" Asami's heart pounded in her chest. "What's wrong?"

"We were working a case that could put Lightening Bolt Zolt away for good and when we went to talk to a suspect, we walked into an ambush."

"Is Korra alright?" Asami asked desperately.

"She's been shot."

Asami covered her mouth as her eyes began to well with tears. She turned and looked at Shila who was giving Gan a kiss on his cheek, picture of the flower in hand.

"Asami?"

"Where is she?" Asami asked shakily.

"We're downtown at Republic General, but she wasn't wearing a vest and took the shot to the abdomen."

"Why wasn't she wearing a vest?"

"We left the station in a hurry. She wanted to nab this guy."

"Mako, I need to be there with her," Asami said desperately.

"She doesn't want you or Shila here. She doesn't want you or Shila to get scared."

Asami gripped the phone. "Good luck trying to stop me."

* * *

><p>"Detective, you got lucky," The doctor said as she flipped her clipboard shut. "It's just a flesh wound and the bullet passed straight through. You just lost a lot of blood."<p>

"Well, that's good," Korra croaked out. "When can I leave?"

"In a few days," The doctor said with a frown. "You're in no shape to leave now."

"I have a daughter," Korra mumbled. "She needs me."

"I know that, but your partner said she was well taken care of," The doctor said sternly. "You just rest and we'll let you know when your family is here."

Korra shook her head sleepily. "No, my daughter can't see me like this." She coughed. "Neither can my wife."

* * *

><p>"Mama, why are we here?" Shila asked softly as they walked through the sliding door leading into the hospital. "I'm scared."<p>

"I am, too, sweetie," Asami said nervously. She scooped Shila up into her arms and carried her. "We're here because Mommy is here."

"Mommy? But hospitals are for sick people," Shila wrapped her arms tightly around Asami's neck in fear. "Is Mommy sick?"

"Mommy got hurt trying to stop some bad people," Asami whispered softly.

Shila twisted in Asami's arms. "We have to find Mommy!"

"Shila! Enough!" Asami said sternly as she tried to hold the girl. "We'll find Mommy."

Asami wiped the tears from Shila's face and held her close as the child broke into sobs.

"I'm scared, Mama," Shila said tearfully.

"I am, too, but we'll find Mommy," Asami said nervously as they approached the reception desk. "Excuse me, we're looking for a patient that was brought into the emergency room."

The receptionist smiled politely. "Can you provide a name?"

"Yes, she's a police detective, her name is Korra."

"Oh, yes, she was admitted." The receptionist said tapping on the computer in front of her.

Asami bit her lip. "Is she taking visitors, I have her daughter with me."

The receptionist tapped away on her keyboard. "She only has four approved visitors. Her boss, her partner, her daughter, and her wife."

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise. Shila frowned. "Mama! Can we see her, yet? I'm scared."

The receptionist smiled at Shila. "Don't worry, sweetie, you'll see your mommy soon. Your mama just needs to sign some paperwork." She turned to Asami. "I assume you're Asami Sato."

"Yes, I am." She answered with a surprised expression._ 'I'm listed as her wife?'_

"I'll just need to see some identification while you sign."

"What do I need to sign?"

"Just some visitor paperwork, Korra has actually been admitted," She said as she handed Asami a clipboard.

Asami set Shila down retrieved her id from purse and hastily signed the paperwork. The receptionist handed over two visitor badges and smiled when Asami scooped Shila back up.

"She's in room four on the right," She said as she buzzed the door open.

* * *

><p>Korra sighed heavily. She felt awful. Her hand traveled to her abdomen and she grimaced after her fingers brushed across her wound.<p>

She let her head fall onto the pillow and groaned. She was stupid; she was obsessed with getting Zolt back behind bars that she charged in with no vest and no backup.

She put her and Mako's lives in danger by being stupid. She was thankful Mako hadn't been hurt or she may never have been able to forgive herself.

"Mommy!"

She leaned up in bed as Shila ran into the room.

"Baby?" Korra asked softly.

Shila ran to the bed and struggled to climb up it. Korra helped Shila onto the bed and the girl nuzzled herself into her.

"Shila, sweetie, I told you not to run!" Asami said exasperatedly as she entered the room.

Korra looked up and met Asami's frantic emerald eyes.

"Hey," Korra said softly.

It was when she saw Korra in the hospital bed that Asami finally broke down. She covered her mouth and started to cry. Korra instinctively thrust an arm out and Asami staggered to her. She wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders as the teacher buried her face into the detective's neck.

Korra bit her lip as Asami and Shila sobbed into her. She held them as close as she could and fought her own tears.

_'I am so stupid.'_

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Asami demanded later as she tucked some hair behind a sleeping Shila's ear.<p>

Korra glanced down at her sleeping daughter, who was still huddled up to her. "I was just so focused on getting that guy, so we could nail Zolt."

"Korra, you charged in with no backup and no vest!" Asami hissed. "You could have been killed!"

"I know I fucked up," Korra said with a heavy sigh.

Asami leaned took Korra's hand in hers. "You scared your daughter."

"I know."

"You scared me."

"I know. I just wanted to keep you both safe."

Asami frowned. "Why is Zolt so important to you?"

"Shila's parents were hit and killed by a junkie who was high on Red Sand that Zolt was pushing through the city," Korra said softly. "I owe it to my daughter to lock up the man who was just as responsible for the death of her parents as the man who hit them."

"That's highly noble of you, Korra, but Zolt will go down," Asami said sternly. "You got shot because you were being stupid. Do you really want Shila to lose another parent?"

"No."

"Then cut the heroics and be a mother," Asami said severely. "You'll get Zolt, but you'll have to do it in time. You are the whole world to that little girl and it would destroy her to lose you."

"I know," Korra said as she looked down at Shila.

Asami bit her lip and glanced away. "It would destroy me to lose you," She said softly.

Korra cupped Asami's cheek and pulled her into a kiss. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't scare us like that ever again," Asami demanded.

The detective nodded. "Never again. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Asami said tenderly. "So, why does the hospital staff think I'm your wife?"

"I wanted to make sure you could come see me if you had to. Like, if I died or something," Korra said uneasily. "I didn't want you to see me like this but if there was no choice I needed to know that you could."

"What about Beifong and Mako?"

"This hospital has different rules for police," Korra cupped Asami's cheek. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line."

"Korra, we've been together for months," Asami said softly. "I don't mind."

"Well, I would certainly hope not," Korra said tenderly. "I'd like for it to not be a lie one day."

Asami smiled softly. "Me too."

"Hey, you," Mako said as he poked his head in the hospital room.

Korra looked up and smiled. "Hey, buddy."

"Asami," He said as he thrust his hand out. "It's good to see you again."

Asami took his hand and smiled. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"I agree," He said as he sat down in the chair next to Asami. "At least everyone is safe."

"Safe and calm," Asami said as she smiled lovingly at a sleeping Shila.

"What brings you here, Mako?" Korra asked as she patted Shila's hair.

"Chief sent me," Mako said. "After you're released Chief said you have to take two weeks off."

"Two weeks? You've got to be kidding me."

Mako shrugged. "Sorry, partner, Beifong wants you to have the time to clear your head. She was going to yank you off the case, but I told her that you were finally starting to settle down. That you finally had someone to look after you."

"She's letting me stay on the case because I have a girlfriend?"

Asami shrugged when Korra looked at her in confusion.

"Um, 'girlfriend' may not have been the world I used," Mako said as he cleared his throat nervously.

Asami raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"What did you say?" Korra demanded.

"I may have told Beifong that you two were getting married," Mako said apprehensively. "I panicked and didn't want her to pull you off the case. I knew you who have lost it about that."

"You told Beifong we were getting married?" Korra balked.

Shila rubbed her eyes and sat up. "You and Mama are getting married?"

"What?"

"I thought Uncle Mako said you and Mama were getting married," Shila said sleepily. "I'd really like that."

"We're still a little ways off from that," Asami said gently.

"Well, not if Chief has her way," Mako said nervously. "She thinks that if you can settle down and get your head cleared you'd be able to handle a bump up to second grade."

"What?" Korra mumbled. "A promotion?"

"She knows you need the money and with your conviction rate you've more than earned it, but the Chief said she can't have you flying off the handle like that all the time."

"So, Beifong thinks if I settle down and get married I can handle a promotion? Does she not know I'm already a parent?"

"Let's be honest, Korra, you haven't really been taking that seriously."

"What did you say to me?" Korra asked in shock.

"How long have you pawned her off on babysitters when we've had late night stakeouts?"

"I'm not a bad parent," Korra said with a heavy sigh.

Asami took Korra's hand. "No, you're not. You'd do anything for your daughter and I'm with her during your late nights now.."

"Mommy, you're the best," Shila said. "I only had to stay with Mrs. Xiao when you had to be out late, but now I have Mama. We watch movies and draw pictures. Sometimes we do flashcards."

"No, Mako has a point. I need to get serious about my family," Korra sighed. "Shila, Mommy is so sorry. You deserve better, you deserve a regular family."

"That's why I have you and Mama," Shila said snuggling closer to Korra.

* * *

><p>"You'll put her to bed for me?"<p>

Asami nodded. "Of course and I'll even remember to read her and Hoppy a bedtime story. I may not read stories as well as you, but I'll try. Besides, I help you put her to bed all the time."

"Ok, thank you, dear," Korra said with a heavy sigh. "I was so stupid. I could have been killed. Then where would my family be?"

"Korra, you can't think like that," Asami scolded lightly.

Korra shook her head. "No, I need to think like that. I can't do the stupid shit anymore." She held Shila close to her. "I have people who depend on me."

"Sweetie,"

The detective waved her hand dismissively. "No! My family needs me to be there, Asami. Shila needs me there while she grows up, and…and…"

Asami bit her lip as she saw Korra ball her hands into fists. "Korra…"

"And you need me there next to you. Every day and every night," She said softly. "I need to be there to support and love you. We…we need to raise our daughter."

"Our?"

"Yeah, our," Korra said strongly. "I need you, Asami. I know you've given us so much and we haven't given you anything, but we need you. You make us complete. You make us happy."

"The two of you have given me happiness and love," Asami said cupping Korra's face. "I love you both so much. Don't think for an instant that you two haven't given anything."

"I want to keep waking up next to you every morning. I want to come home to you and Shila every night."

"I'll call some friends and clear out my flat," Asami said as she cupped Korra's face. "I don't need it anymore."

Korra put her hand over Asami's and gazed up into the concerned emerald eyes.

"Marry me."


	9. I'm Not Saying No

"Marry you?" Asami asked with a stunned expression.

Korra nodded and brought Asami's fingers to her lips. She kissed them tenderly before looking up at her.

"Please, I know this isn't how either of us wanted a proposal, but I need you," Korra said. "Shila needs you."

"Korra, I love you," Asami said steadily. "I love you more than life itself, but I need to think about this."

"But…" The detective sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I understand."

"I'm not saying no, Korra," Asami said quietly. "I just need some time to think."

"You're not saying no?" Korra asked hopefully.

Asami smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh, you're stuck with me. I just don't know if now is really the right time. Let me think, ok?"

"Ok. I love you," Korra said softly.

Asami grinned. "I love you, too. Now, you need to get some rest and I need to take a sleepy five-year-old home."

Korra chuckled. "Please do. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you are," Asami said with a grin as she scooped Shila up into her arms. "Get some rest and we'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Are you and Mommy going to get married?" Shila asked sleepily as Asami carried her to bed.<p>

"Not just yet, sweetie," Asami said gently. "I just need to think about some things."

She set Shila down on the bed and the little girl rubbed her eyes.

"Why?"

Asami sighed as she gathered Shila's pajamas. "Well, Mommy and I haven't been together very long."

"But, don't we make you happy?" Shila asked.

Asami turned to her quickly. "Of course you do! I love you both so much. I want to stay and be your family, but," Asami sighed and sat next to Shila on the bed. "I'm just worried that I won't make you and Mommy happy. You and Mommy need so much and I don't think I could live up to it."

"That's not funny, Mama. We love you so much," Shila furrowed her eyebrows. "Mommy keeps telling me how happy we're all going to be when she gives you the necklace she made."

"She made me a necklace?" Asami asked curiously.

Shila nodded. "Mommy is from the Southern Water Tribe and Water Tribe people like us make necklaces for people they want to marry. Mommy has spent weeks making you one."

"What?"

"Mommy keeps saying we're going to be so happy together," Shila said nestling against Asami. "She said we're not going to be so lonely anymore. Mommy and I love each other so much, but we both need you to be happy. Mommy says you keep us together."

Asami wrapped her arms around Shila. "I love you so much, sweetie. Now, get some rest, we'll go see Mommy in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" Korra said sitting up in bed. "How is my little girl?"<p>

Shila ran in with a smile and climbed up on the bed. "Good! I made this for you in school today!"

She took a picture from her backpack proudly handed it to Korra.

Korra grinned brightly. "Would you look at that? It's the best picture ever!" She took Shila in her arms. "I have the smartest and most talented child in the whole world!"

"And I have the best and most talented Mommy in the whole world!" Shila said as she nestled against Korra.

Asami chuckled as she set her bag down in a chair. "You two are so adorable."

"I also have the best and smartest and nicest and sweetest Mama in the whole universe!" Shila said as she reached out for Asami.

The teacher chuckled and hugged Shila tightly. Korra grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Asami smiled and kissed Korra tenderly.

"I have the most amazing woman who loves me in the whole universe," Korra said with a soft smile.

"So do I," Asami said with a large grin.

"Mama, can I have a few yuans for the vending machine? I'm thirsty," Shila asked.

Asami nodded and grabbed her purse. "Do you want a snack, too?"

"Please?"

"Alright, let's go," Asami said. "I wish you would have said something when we passed them."

Shila shook her head. "I can do it!"

"Sweetie, I'm not sending you alone," Asami scolded.

Korra waved her hand. "Shila, listen to Mama. She'll take you."

"Excuse me," The nurse said as she walked into the room. "Korra, I need to check your vitals. Oh, were you needing to speak with your wife?"

Korra glanced over at Asami. "Actually, yes, do you think you could run our daughter to the vending machines while my wife and I have a talk?"

"Not a problem," The nurse said with a smile. "Come on, sweetie, do you want to go get a snack?"

"Yeah!" Shila said as Asami handed her five yuans.

The nurse took Shila's hand and they exited the room.

"What's on your mind?" Asami asked as she sat down.

Korra sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. It was uncalled for."

Asami shook her head. "Shila told me about the engagement necklace."

The detective groaned and let her head fall back on the pillow. "I'm sorry," Korra said. "I just got so caught up."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been playing this game for months and I got caught up. You just make us so happy and I didn't want our family to be a passing thing," Korra said quietly. "Shila and I have just been so much better off with you around."

Asami smiled softly as she brushed some of Korra's hair from her face. Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami leaned close and kissed her tenderly.

The teacher pulled away just enough to look Korra in the eyes.

"Asami? What is this?"

"Korra," She said with a heartfelt smile. "Yes."

"What?"

Asami chuckled. "I'm saying yes. I'll marry you."

Korra sat up and her eyes widened. "You'll marry me?"

"That's what I said. I love you and our family needs to be together," Asami whispered. "We need to raise our little girl."

Korra cupped Asami's face as the tears fell and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Asami smiled into the kiss as her own tears fell.

"Mommy? Mama?" Shila asked as the nurse brought her back in. "Why are you both crying?"

The women broke apart and wiped their tears. They chuckled at each other before turning to their daughter. The nurse nodded politely and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"She said yes, Shila," Korra said tearfully. "She's going to marry me, she's going to be your real Mama."

Shila's eyes widened. "Really?"

Asami nodded and wiped her eyes. Shila ran to her and hugged her tightly. The teacher scooped her up and held her close. Her heart clutched when Shila broke down and started crying.

"Baby, are you ok?" Korra asked.

"I'm just happy," Shila choked out. "We're gonna be happy forever."

Korra rubbed Shila's back and smiled.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

><p>"Shila, can you help me set the table?" Asami asked as she removed her apron.<p>

The child hopped down off of her chair and moved to the silverware drawer.

"Are we telling everyone today?"

Asami grinned and her fingers traveled to her engagement necklace. "Yes, we are. That's why we're having a nice dinner tonight."

It had been two weeks since she had accepted Korra's proposal. She had spent the past two weeks moving out of her flat and into Korra's apartment. When Korra was released from the hospital, she had presented Asami with the engagement necklace. They had contacted Korra's parents and asked them to come up for a surprise.

Asami had even convinced Hiroshi to cancel his business plans so he and Wei could come as well. Asami was certain that her mother knew something was up, but she had kept any suspicions to herself.

"'Sami, do you have the corkscrew?" Korra asked as she pawed through drawers frantically.

Asami sniggered and pointed to the corkscrew on the counter in front of her. Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Korra said softly. "I'm just nervous."

"Korra, sweetie, we're fine," She said taking the detective in her arms. "Our parents get along really well. We're just bringing the families together."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra quickly. "Have you fed Naga?"

"Not yet," Korra said. She whistled and Naga came bounding into the kitchen. "Come on, girl. Let's get you some dinner."

Naga barked excitedly and jumped around Korra's feet. Asami chuckled and turned to Shila.

"Did you get the table all set?"

"Yes, Mama," Shila said.

Asami ruffled Shila's hair lovingly. Shila giggled and moved from Asami's grasp. Korra grinned brightly and she poured Naga's food.

"Don't you love our family, girl?" She asked Naga tenderly.

Naga barked excitedly and proceeded to eat. Korra smiled and straightened up. She grinned when the doorbell rang.

Asami sighed nervously and smoothed her skirt over her thighs. "Well, someone is here."

"I'll get it!" Shila said as she ran to the door.

Korra slid her arms around Asami's hips. "Are you ready?"

"To start my new life with an amazing wife and daughter?" Asami asked with a grin. "You better fucking believe it."


End file.
